Strange yet Magical Events Part VI
by LadySongbird16
Summary: The sixth year at Hogwarts approaches! The Elementals are over their depression, but they still don't know what they're in for. Being 16 means some pretty interesting things are going to happen to them. This year could be hilarious but something dark is bound to happen too. How can they help Harry this year? Rated T for language. Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling, not me. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Another Trip**

**Author's note: Hi! DevilDragon8 and I are really excited to be starting the sixth story. I can't believe the series is almost over. Anyway this probably won't be as dark as the last one, but regardless, we hope you enjoy it! As I've mentioned in previous stories I'm only going to say this once. Disclaimer: I own nothing except for the OCs.**

"_This summer has to be one of the busiest and most intense one's I've ever had in my life. I've never been sent on a mission before so it's definitely an experience to cross off the bucket list (just kidding, I don't have one). I mean it feels great to feel how much power is actually surging through me right now; I've never, no, we've never felt this kind of power before, none of us have. It's still dangerous because we can still all lose our humanity, but I'm just glad that I get to be in the water again, I mean Arrow's almost always with me, but we didn't see much of our familiars during the school year, so it feels good to spend time with her. Anyway, these missions were intense; there are so many death eaters at large right now. If Fudge had just admitted that Voldemort was back earlier maybe we could have acted a little bit sooner. I never wanted to kill anyone, it goes against a lot of what I was taught, but it's for the good of this world, and if I have to do it to protect my loved ones and keep myself alive, then what choice do I have?"_

Chelsea closed her journal and looked out at the ocean from the seat on the back deck; the sun was setting. Yeah, Grandpa sent them on a mission this summer, and it involved killing death eaters. I didn't make her or any of the others happy, but it was for the good of the wizarding world, they had to protect themselves and their friends.

Anyway, right now it felt good to have some time off. The others seemed to be enjoying it too. Amelia was sitting in the chair next to her, she didn't say a word though; she was wrapped up in another Sarah Dessen novel. Bethany was inside watching MTV on the TV, yes 1996, when MTV still had music videos. Samantha was out in the cave with Claw probably reading another manga, and Jimmy was down in his room with Gollum, probably playing basketball.

"Hey." A voice said snapping Chelsea out of her thoughts.

She turned to see Samantha standing behind her and Amelia's chairs.

"Hey, we thought you'd be reading a manga in the cave with Claw." Amelia said putting down her book.

"I was, but we finished it. What are you two doing?" Samantha asked.

"Well, I was reading too, in fact I'm almost done with this book." Amelia stated.

"God, you guys read so quickly, I'm actually kind of jealous." Chelsea declared.

Both Samantha and Amelia laughed at this.

"Anyway, what were you doing Chelsea?" Samantha asked.

"Oh you know, just writing in my journal." Chelsea replied.

"Is Bethany still watching MTV?" Amelia asked.

"I can hear you, and yes." Bethany called from the family room.

"Is Jimmy still down in his room?" Chelsea questioned.

"Yeah, I don't sure what he's doing though." Samantha replied.

"It's getting late." Amelia said as the last bit of sunlight disappeared behind the clouds.

"Yeah, so what's for dinner?" Samantha asked.

"I don't know. Whose turn is it to make dinner?" Chelsea asked.

"It's both of your turns." Samantha stated.

"Oh yeah, what should we make Chels?" Amelia asked.

"Can it involve meet?" Samantha asked.

"I hate it when you ask that." Amelia commented.

Chelsea giggled at this. "Come on Amelia, we have enough beef left for hamburgers, and I bought extra vegetables last time, so you can make a bigger salad." Chelsea stated.

"Okay, but I'm not touching the beef." Amelia declared.

"I wouldn't expect you to." Chelsea replied as the two headed into the kitchen.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"I can't even remember the last time that we had a real "summer" meal." Jimmy said as the Elementals cleared off the table.

"Well it's not like we had the time or energy to make one last year after what happened." Bethany said.

"Yeah, but let's not talk about that right now." Chelsea suggested.

Suddenly there was a super-fast whooshing sound and, Harry and Dumbledore where standing in the middle of their family room.

"Professor Dumbledore, Harry." Amelia said in shock.

"Have you ever heard of knocking?" Samantha questioned.

"_What the hell does he want now?" _Jimmy questioned.

"_Who knows, but I bet he brought Harry with him to make sure we go with him." _Amelia replied.

"_Yeah, it's like this time he's making sure we have no choice." _ Chelsea said.

"_Did we even have one to begin with?" _ Bethany said sarcastically.

"I apologize for the intrusion children, but I'm going to have to ask you all to come with me and Harry." Dumbledore said.

"And where exactly are you taking us?" Chelsea asked.

"You'll find out all of that in good time Miss Aston." Dumbledore replied.

"May we at least have a few minutes to ourselves?" Amelia asked, trying to sound polite.

"Of course children." Dumbledore replied.

"_Ugh, we better go tell the familiars what's going on." _Samantha declared.

"_Here we go again." _Jimmy stated.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Meeting Horace Slughorn**

After the Elementals went and told the familiars to go ahead to Hogwarts they went back into the house where Dumbledore and Harry were waiting for them.

"So where are we going again?" Bethany questioned.

"As I told you before Miss Bliss, you will find out all in good time." Dumbledore replied.

"_Dammit, nice try Bethany, but it didn't work." _Jimmy declared telepathically.

"Why can't you just tell us?" Samantha asked.

"Everything will be answered once we get there Miss Aston." Dumbledore stated.

"_Ugh, this man is testing our patience." _Chelsea stated.

Now Harry, take my arm." Dumbledore commanded holding his arm out.

So Harry and the Elementals grabbed each other's hands and Harry grabbed hold of Dumbledore's arm. Soon there was a whole lot of screaming.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

The Elementals noticed that they were now in a small quiet village, too quiet almost.

"_Wow, it's quiet." _ Bethany commented.

"_It's nearly midnight Bethany; they're probably all asleep." _Jimmy stated.

"_Yeah, I can hear a lot of slow steady breathing." _Amelia confirmed.

"Did we just apparate?" Chelsea asked.

"Indeed, quite successfully too I might add, most people throw up the first time." Dumbledore said.

"_Well, it's not like it's the first time we've actually done it." _Samantha said.

Dumbledore walked in the direction of one of the narrow streets. Harry and the Elementals followed him.

"Welcome to the charming village of Budleigh Babberton. I assume, by now, you all must be wondering why I brought you here. Am I right" Dumbledore asked.

"Actually, sir, after all these years, I think we sort of just go with it." Harry replied as they all approached a certain house.

"_Well we do, but we never wanted to." _Chelsea stated.

"Wands out." Dumbledore said.

So Harry and the Elementals took out their wands and they all approached the front door and entered the house. They entered a living room area, only to find it completely disheveled. There was broken furniture everywhere, picture frames and shattered glass were all over the floor, and a chandelier was in pieces.

"Horace, are you in here?" Dumbledore said in a quiet voice.

_Horace, who the hell is that supposed to be?" _Jimmy asked.

"_And what kind of name is Horace?" _Bethany added.

"_Ugh, you guys, look up." _Chelsea said.

The others did and they found blood dripping from it.

"_Oh my God!" Amelia exclaimed._

Then they noticed Dumbledore approaching an armchair.

"_Guys, that chair has legs sticking out of it." _Amelia declared.

"_Did you just say legs?" _Bethany asked.

"_Yes I did." _Amelia replied.

They saw Dumbledore tap the chair and a head popped out of it.

"Merlin's beard! No need to disfigure me Albus. The stranger said standing up.

"Well, I must say you make a very convincing armchair Horace." Dumbledore said in an amused tone.

"It's all in the upholstery. I come by the stuffing naturally. What gave me away?" Horace asked.

"Dragon's blood." Dumbledore said referring to the blood on the ceiling.

"Yeah that totally is not animal abuse." Samantha commented.

"Samantha, well, actually, I agree with you." Amelia stated.

"Oh, yes, introductions, Harry, Samantha, Chelsea, Amelia, Bethany, Jimmy, I'd like you all to meet and old colleague of mine…Horace Slughorn. Horace…well you know who this is." Dumbledore said pointing to Harry…and this is, Samantha Aston, Chelsea Aston, Amelia Bliss, Bethany Bliss, and James Osborne." Dumbledore said introducing the Elementals down the line.

"Jimmy." Jimmy corrected.

"What's with all of the theatrics Horace? You weren't by any chance, waiting for someone else were you?" Dumbledore questioned.

"Someone else? I'm sure I don't know what you mean." Slughorn lied. "Alright, the death eaters have been trying to recruit me for over a year now. Do you have any idea what that's like? You can only say no so many times. So I can never stay anywhere for more than a week. Muggles who own this are in the Canary Islands." Slughorn stated.

Well, I think we should put it back in order for them, don't you? Mind." Dumbledore said waving his wand.

Suddenly everything in the room was moving, broken furniture was repaired, books were placing themselves back on the shelves, the lights went back on, and even the chandelier was repaired.

"That was fun." Dumbledore said.

"_As much as I dislike him, I do admit that was kind of cool." _Bethany stated.

"_I agree." _Chelsea replied.

Dumbledore excused himself to use the loo, leaving Harry and the Elementals with Slughorn.

"Don't think I don't know why you're here Albus. The answer is still no." Slughorn called.

After a few seconds of awkward silence

"You're very much like father." Slughorn said looking at Harry. Except for the eyes of course, you have…"

"My mother's eyes. Yeah." Harry interrupted.

"Lily. Lovely Lily. She was exceedingly bright, your mother. Even more impressive when one considers she was Muggle-born." Slughorn stated.

"One of our best friends is Muggle-born and she's the best in our year." Amelia countered.

"Oh no, please don't think I'm prejudiced. No, no. His mother was one of my absolute favorites. Look, there she is, right in the front." Slughorn said pointing to a table of pictures.

Harry and the Elementals looked at the all the pictures.

"All mine, ex-students I mean." Slughorn declared.

"Wow." Jimmy said.

"You taught the editor-in-chief of the Daily Prophet?" Chelsea asked.

"And Gwenog Jones, captain of the Holyhead Harpies?" Samantha said.

"Yes, I see you all have taken in interest. Now who exactly are you five?" Slughorn asked.

"We're cousins, and Harry's friends." Bethany declared.

"Now why did Dumbledore bring you five anyway?" Slughorn asked.

"Well, you see, just like Harry." We have seen a lot of things." Samantha stated.

"Oh, I'm sorry; you five must be exceptionally brave though." Slughorn commented.

"Well, I guess you can say we've done our best." Jimmy said.

Then Harry noticed a picture of Slughorn with Slytherin students. Slughorn went on to explain that it was Sirius's brother, Regulus Black.

_Sirius's brother was in Slytherin?" _Chelsea asked.

"_Yeah, but every Slytherin can't be evil." _Amelia said.

Soon Dumbledore can back and said that they needed to be one their way.

"_Why'd he bring us here though?" _Samantha questioned.

"I think I know a lost cause when I see one. Regrettable, I would have considered it a personal triumph… had you consented to return to Hogwarts." Dumbledore stated.

"_What did he teach though?" _Bethany asked.

"_Probably potions, he was in a picture with Slytherin students." _Jimmy replied.

"You're like my friends here, one of a kind." Dumbledore said looking at the six Gryffindors. "Well, bye bye Horace. Bye." Dumbledore said.

Harry and the Elementals followed Dumbledore, just as they were walking down the path to the front gate, they heard the door open.

"Alright, I'll do it. But I won't Professor Merrythought's old office, not the water closet I had before. And I expect a raise; these are mad times we live in, mad." Slughorn stated before reentering the house.

"Indeed they are." Dumbledore said.

They seven wizards then returned to the village square.

"I fear that I might have stolen a wondrous night from you Harry. She was truthfully very pretty." Dumbledore said.

"What?" Samantha questioned.

"You made Harry miss a date for all of this?" Bethany asked astonished.

"It's all right, I'll go back tomorrow, make some excuse." Harry said.

"Oh, none of you will be returning to your houses tonight." Dumbledore declared.

"And why is that?" Chelsea asked.

"But sir, what about Hedwig, and my trunk?" Harry questioned.

"And what about all our belongings? "Amelia added.

"All of them are waiting for you." Dumbledore said extended his arm out.

The Elementals just rolled their eyes before they were all apparating again.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**Hi, sorry this took so long. I just got done with final exams and I'm home. So expect a lot more chapters sooner. Thanks again to my coauthor DevilDragon8 for all these ideas, and as usual, please make sure you guys read and review. We'd greatly appreciate it. See you soon! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Weasley's Wizard Wheezes**

The Elementals and Harry were apparating again and they fell in water.

"Why did we land in water?" Samantha complained.

"We live on the beach, you're complaining about water now?" Jimmy asked.

"It's swamp water." Samantha stated.

"Fair enough." Jimmy replied.

"Where did he send us anyway?" Bethany questioned.

"Take a look and that question will be answered." Amelia stated.

Everyone looked to see that they were at the Burrow.

"Well, at least he sent us to our friends." Chelsea stated.

"Yeah, come on let's go." Samantha stated.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Harry and the Elementals entered the burrow just as Ginny said that they were wondering about the house.

"Really?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"Really?" Harry replied.

Suddenly the six Gryffindors were being attacked with hugs, well, attacked by Mrs. Weasley.

"What a lovely surprise. Why didn't you all tell us you were coming?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

Well, we didn't know …Dumbledore." Harry said.

"Oh, good man, what would we do without him?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"_I could think of plenty of things." _Samantha thought.

"Ron, what are you doing?" Amelia asked.

Ron was moving his finger toward Hermione's lips. Hermione looked at him curiously.

"You've got a bit of toothpaste there." Ron stated.

The others just laughed.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

The eight Gryffindor friends sat around the table in one of the rooms of the Burrow, burning a piece of paper with their wands.

"So when did you get here?" Harry asked Hermione.

"A few days ago, I almost didn't come though. Hermione declared.

"Why?" Chelsea questioned.

"Mum sort of freaked out the other day; she said Ginny and I have no business going back to Hogwarts." Ron stated.

"That's madness."

"Hey, she's not the only one. Even my parents who are muggles didn't want me to go back." Hermione stated.

"It's Hogwarts; this is Dumbledore we're talking about. What can be safer?" Harry questioned.

"Safe, Harry yes, but straightforward, no." Samantha said.

"Yeah Harry, look at the danger we've been in for the past five years." Amelia stated.

"And all because Dumbledore decided that there are things that we didn't need to know about." Samantha declared.

"_Plus, he took us away from our families." _Samantha thought.

"_And treated us like we're his pets." _Jimmy added.

"_Pulled us away from our house at the most random times." _Bethanyadded.

"_Never gave us any information on where we were going or what to do." _Amelia commented.

"_And got us into situations that nearly got us all killed."_

"Plus mate, Dumbledore's getting a bit old." Ron confirmed.

"Nonsense, he's only, how old is he exactly?" Harry asked.

"150? Give or take a few years." Ron said.

Everyone just laughed.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Two days later the Trio and the Elementals made a trip to Diagon Alley to get whatever supplies they could find for school. It was hard to find things with half of the alley closed down. They decided to go to Fred and George's joke shop, _Weasley's Wizard Wheezes. _Once they got there they were happily greeted by Fred and George.

"Welcome, welcome." Fred greeted.

"Glad to see you all could make it." George added.

"I must say, this is quite an impressive set up you two have here." Amelia declared.

"Why thank you. Take a look around, maybe we can offer you all something at a discount." Fred said with a wink.

So everyone began to look around the shop. The girls automatically went toward the love potions. Samantha showed no interest, but she decided to follow them anyway.

"Hello ladies." Fred and George said approaching them.

"Love potions, they really work you know." Fred stated.

"But from what we hear sis, you're doing just fine on your own." George said looking at Ginny.

"Meaning?" Ginny asked.

"Are you not currently dating Dean Thomas?" Fred questioned.

"That's none of your business." Ginny stated.

Samantha just rolled her eyes at the whole thing and went to look at something else. While she was looking at the Peruvian Instant Darkness Powder with Harry they ran into Neville.

"Hey guys." Neville greeted.

"Hi Neville." Samantha and Harry said in unison.

"Say Samantha, can I talk to you for a minute?" Neville asked.

"Sure thing." Samantha replied.

So they moved to the other side of the store, not knowing that Fred was actually watching them.

"So what's up Neville?" Samantha asked.

"I just wanted to thank you for the advice you gave me in your letters over the summer." Neville stated.

"Oh, you're welcome." Samantha replied.

"Now, are you sure that it will work?" Neville asked.

"Neville just tell her. I mean whether she feels the same way or not she won't be mean; I don't think she even knows how to be mean." Samantha declared.

"Okay, I'll try to. Oh, and I wanted to give you this to say thank you." Neville said pulling something out of his pocket. It was a red Zippo lighter with a golden dragon design on it. "Chelsea and Amelia told me once that you're quite fond of fire."

"Wow, thanks Neville." Samantha said.

"You're welcome." Neville said with a smile.

Fred was watching the whole thing, and boy did he look jealous.

"Hahahahaha, somebody's jealous." Chelsea taunted.

"Yeah, very, very jealous." Amelia commented.

"Oh, what do you two know?" Fred asked.

"More than you think." Chelsea said before the two walked away.

"What was that all about?" Jimmy asked.

"Nothing." Amelia lied.

"It looked like something." Jimmy replied.

"Who are we kidding Amelia, we have to tell him." Chelsea stated.

"Ok, but Jimmy, before we tell you this, promise you won't tell Bethany, she'll go tell it to Samantha and this is about her." Amelia declared.

"Alright I won't tell Bethany. Now what is it?" Jimmy asked.

"Well, Fred… has a crush on Samantha." Chelsea stated.

"What?!" Jimmy said in disbelief.

"Yeah, it's true." Amelia declared.

"Well, I think I need to go and talk to him." Jimmy said walking up the stair case.

Chelsea and Amelia just watched in curiosity.

"Oh, hey Jimmy." Fred greeted.

"What's up?" George asked.

"I need to have a talk with you Fred." Jimmy stated.

"Okay, I'll just be over here then." George said before disappearing.

"What's this about Jimmy?" Fred questioned.

"It's about Samantha." Jimmy stated.

"Samantha, what about her?" Fred asked.

"I heard you have a crush on her." Jimmy said.

"Who told you that?" Fred said pretending to not have a clue about what he was talking about.

"Never mind that. Now usually I'm just the scary background person and Samantha handles this stuff, but seeing how this is about her, she can't. So I'm going to tell you what she told Percy three years ago, if you do anything to hurt her, you'll regret it, understand?" Jimmy said.

"Yes." Fred replied fearfully.

"Good, glad we had this talk." Jimmy said before walking away.

Jimmy walked back toward Chelsea and Amelia who looked very surprised at what they just saw. Then Samantha and Bethany walked toward the group.

"Hey guys, what just happened?" Bethany asked.

"Huh?" Chelsea questioned.

"You and Amelia look surprised about something." Samantha stated.

"Oh, it's nothing." Amelia lied.

"Okay, then, are you guys ready to get out of here then?" Samantha questioned.

"Yeah, let's go find the Trio." Jimmy stated.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**Hey! Here's a new chapter, more are yet to come. As usual thank you to my coauthor DevilDragon8 for all her help, and please read and review. See you in the next chapter!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:**

"I don't understand how Fred and George are doing it, half the alley's closed." Hermione said.

"Fred says everyone could use a good laugh these days." Ron replied.

"Well I can't say that I disagree with him." Bethany commented.

"Hey guys look." Amelia whispered.

Everyone looked to see Draco and his mother, Narcissa Malfoy, walking toward the entrance to Knockturn Alley.

"Harry, is it me or does it seem like Draco and mummy are two people who don't want to be seen right now?" Ron questioned.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

So the eight Gryffindors followed Malfoy and his mum down Knockturn Alley via the rooftops, that way they could be sneakier. They noticed them walk right into Borgin and Burkes. The eight friends tried to get a closer look, but someone showed up at the window, Fenir Greyback, the Elementals recognized the werewolf from the wanted posters. The eight friends had to duck out of sight before Greyback could spot them, and much to the Gryffindors discontent, he closed the curtains.

"_Dammit, now we can't see what's happening." _Jimmy commented.

"_No shit." _Samantha replied.

"_Do you think they're...?" _Chelsea asked.

"_I bet you anything that they are." _Amelia said.

"_Oh God!" _Bethany exclaimed.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_On the train_

"So what was all that about?" Bethany asked.

"I don't know, but I think it's serious." Chelsea commented.

"Don't you see it was some kind of ceremony, it's happened." Harry declared.

"What has?" Ron asked.

"Harry is under the impression that Draco Malfoy is now a death eater." Hermione stated.

"Well then what was he doing in Borgin and Burke's, browsing for furniture?" Harry asked.

"He's got a point Hermione, look at his family, his dad got sent to Azkaban, so whose next but his son?" Amelia stated.

"I don't know. Something just seems very off about it." Ron stated.

"I need some air." Harry said grabbing his invisibility cloak and leaving.

"Of course he took the invisibility cloak with him." Jimmy commented.

"Well yeah Jimmy, do you think anyone's allowed to wander outside the train?" Bethany asked.

"Shut up Bethany." Jimmy replied.

"Hey, don't you two start this." Chelsea warned.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Later the train arrived at Hogwarts and as usual the first years were let off and then everyone else followed.

"Where's Harry?" Hermione asked as the others as they exited their compartment.

"He's probably gotten off already." Ron stated.

"_Yeah, but it's strange he's never gotten off the train alone, unless he's waiting for us." _ Amelia thought.

So the seven friends made their way toward the carriages, but when they got there they found Professor Flitwick holding a clipboard, and Filch inspecting people's bags and luggage.

"Names?" Professor Flitwick asked.

"Professor Flitwick, you've known us for five years." Chelsea confirmed.

"No exceptions Miss Aston." He replied.

"Why are they doing professor?" Amelia questioned.

"All precautionary procedures Miss Bliss, I'm afraid we can't take any risks." Professor Flitwick stated.

"Professor Harry hasn't been here already has he?" Hermione asked.

"No, I'm afraid not Miss Granger." He replied.

"Will you relax Hermione, I'm sure he's perfectly fine." Ron stated.

"I think two of us should wait here for Harry to show up." Samantha said.

"You're right, I'll volunteer." Bethany declared.

"Ok, anyone else?" Jimmy asked.

"I'll wait here with Bethany." Amelia stated.

"Okay, just be careful." Samantha warned.

"We will." Bethany stated.

So Samantha, Chelsea, and Jimmy went on ahead with Ron and Hermione.

_Sometime later_

"I'm really starting to worry about Harry Bethany." Amelia stated.

"You can't see or hear him yet?" Bethany asked.

"No, nothing yet." Amelia replied.

"What could have happened to him?" Bethany asked.

"I don't even what to think...Bethany I can hear him." Amelia stated.

"You can?" Bethany questioned.

"Yeah, he's not alone though." Amelia stated.

"Who could be with him?" Bethany asked.

Suddenly Harry came into their line of vision, and who was he with, Luna Lovegood.

"Harry, Luna." Bethany said.

"Hello Amelia, Bethany." Luna greeted.

"What happened?" Amelia questioned.

"I'll explain later." Harry replied.

"It's not a cane, it's a walking stick." A familiar voice yelled.

It was Malfoy yelling at Filch, who was inspecting his entire luggage. Amelia and Bethany had known he was there, but honestly, they sure as Hell didn't like him, so they just decided to ignore him rather than start something with Professor Flitwick and Filch watching.

"Nice face Potter." Malfoy scorned before walking away.

"Did he do that to you Harry?" Bethany questioned.

"Yes, but I'll tell you the rest later." Harry replied.

"Would you like me to fix it for you? Personally I think you look more "Devil may care" this way, but the choice is yours." Luna said.

"Well, have you ever fixed a nose before?" Harry asked.

"No, but I've done several toes." Luna replied.

"Okay, sure, give it a go." Harry stated.

Luna pulled out her wand and said the incantation.

"Episkey."

Harry yelled in pain once he heard a snapping noise.

"How do I look?" He asked the girls.

"Exceptionally normal." Luna stated.

"Really?" Harry asked.

"Yeah." Bethany commented.

"Definitely." Amelia added.

"_What is normal anyway?" _Bethany asked.

"_I honestly don't know." _Amelia replied.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"I'm really starting to worry where the others." Chelsea stated.

"Yeah, they feast is almost over and they're still not here." Jimmy added.

"Relax, he'll be fine." Ron said taking another bite of his gelatin.

"Will you stop eating? Your best friend is missing and you're not even the slightest bit worried." Hermione said hitting Ron with her book.

"Relax, he's right there." Ron said looking at the other end of the Great Hall.

Harry, Amelia, Bethany, and Luna were all entering the Great Hall.

"He's covered in blood. Why is it he's always covered in blood?" Ginny asked.

"Sorry." Harry apologized as he and the girls took their seats.

"What happened?" Samantha questioned.

"I'll tell you later, what did I miss?" Harry questioned.

"Just some stuff about ministry safety procedures and stuff." Samantha replied.

After this Dumbledore called for everyone's attention, he started out by welcoming back Professor Slughorn, and then he announced that Snape would now be teaching Defense against the Dark Arts. All the Slytherin students got up and cheered for that announcement.

"_Snape is teaching Defense against the Dark Arts?" _Chelsea questioned.

"_Oh God, this can't end well." _Amelia commented.

"As you all know, upon your arrival tonight each and every one of you was searched, and I believe you deserve to know why. You see, a long time ago there was a boy, who like all of you was a student here. His name was Tom Riddle; of course now he is known by a different name. Looking at you all now it just goes to show, that you never know, who could be the next dark wizard." Dumbledore declared. "Now off to bed, pip pip." Dumbledore said after a long silence.

"Well that was cheerful." Ron commented.

"_Oh yeah, definitely the cheeriest." _Bethany thought.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

The next day Harry, Ron, Samantha, and Jimmy were standing in the first floor hallway watching all the first years roam around and try to get to their classes, Harry and Ron looked really amused, Samantha and Jimmy on the other hand, not so much. It was kind of boring that they were just standing here, while the other three were in potions class.

"_Why are they so amused by this?" _Jimmy asked.

"_I think they're just pretending to be giants." _Samantha replied.

"Potter, Aston." Professor McGonagall called.

"This can't be good." Harry commented.

Harry and Samantha approached the head of their house.

"Enjoying yourselves are you?" Professor McGonagall asked.

"Not really." Samantha snarked.

"Well, we had a free period this morning professor." Harry declared.

"Which I assume you would want to fill with potions. Or is it no longer either of your desires to become an auror?" She questioned.

"Well we were told we had to get an Outstanding on our O.W.L.s." Harry said.

"And so you did, when Professor Snape taught it, but Professor Slughorn is accepting N.E.W.T. students." Professor McGonagall stated.

"Brilliant…we'll head right over there right now." Harry stated.

"What?" Samantha said looking at him.

"Oh, and Potter, take Mr. Weasley with you as well, he looks far too happy with himself." Professor McGonagall declared.

"I suppose you want me to take Jimmy with me before he looks like that?" Samantha snarked.

"Yes Miss Aston, take Mr. Osborne with you before he ends up in the same state as Mr. Weasley." Professor McGonagall said.

"_Oh well, potions class, here we come." _Samantha thought.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**Hi, sorry this story is taking so long, but I'm home for the summer so I can guarantee it shouldn't be too much longer. As usual, thank you to my coauthor DevilDragon8 for your good ideas, and make sure you guys write us reviews, we'd appreciate it. See you in the next chapter!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Potions and Tryouts**

So Harry, Ron, Samantha, and Jimmy made their way down to the potions classroom down in the dungeon. When they got there they found Slughorn lecturing about 3 potions that were placed on the table in front of all the students. He turned around, noticing that the four Gryffindor students entered.

"Harry my boy, I was beginning to worry, I see you brought your friends with you." Slughorn said.

"Ron Weasley sir, I'm dead awful at potions, in fact I think I'll just leave." Ron said trying to exit the classroom, Harry, Samantha, and Jimmy stopped him.

"Nonsense, we'll sort you out. Any friend of Harry's is a friend of mine. Get your books out." Slughorn said.

"Sorry sir, I haven't actually got my book yet." Harry stated.

"Neither of the rest of us." Jimmy added.

"No worry, get what you want from the cupboard." Slughorn said before going back to his lecture.

So Samantha sped over to the cupboard and grabbed to books for Jimmy and her. She gave one book to Jimmy and gave Harry and Ron a mischievous smirk before walking to the end of the classroom to stand with the other Gryffindors.

"Lady's first." Jimmy reminded Harry and Ron before following her and leaving Harry and Ron to fight over a new copy and an old beat up copy of the potions book.

"Now as I was saying I prepared some concoctions this morning. Can anyone tell me what these are?" Slughorn questioned.

Hermione raised her hand.

"Yes, Miss…" Slughorn said.

"Granger sir. That one there is Veritaserum. It's a truth-telling serum. That one there would be polyjuice potion. It's extremely tricky to make. And that is Amortentia…the most powerful love potion in the world. It's rumored to smell differently to each person according to what attacks them. For example, I smell freshly mowed grass, and new parchment, and…spearmint…toothpaste." Hermione said before backing away.

"Now, Amortentia doesn't create actual love that would be impossible. But it does create a powerful obsession or infatuation. It is perhaps the most dangerous potion in this room." Slughorn declared.

The girls, minus Samantha, all inched closer to the potion. Samantha pulled Chelsea and Bethany away from the potion. Amelia continued to inch closer, but Bethany grabbed hold of her robe and pulled her away.

Slughorn put the lid on the potion.

"Sir, you haven't told us what that potion is." Katie Bell said motioning to the small potion vial on the far left.

"Oh yes. What you see before you ladies and gentlemen…is a curious little potion known as Felix Felicis. But it is more commonly referred to as…"

"Liquid luck." Hermione interrupted.

"Yes Miss Granger, Liquid luck, desperately tricky to make, disastrous should you get it wrong. One sip and you will find that all your endeavors succeed, at least until it wears off. So this is what I offer each of you today. One vial of Liquid luck to the student, who by the end of this hour manages to brew an acceptable Draught of the Living Dead…the recipes for which can be found on page 10 of your books. Good luck to you all let the brewing commence." Slughorn stated.

So everyone set up their cauldrons and opened their books to page 10, the first step was to cut a sopophorus bean, and everyone quickly discovered that the bean was hard to cut because it would not stay still.

"_God, this bean is fast." _ Jimmy complained.

"_It's still not faster than me."_ Samantha commented.

"_Then why are you having trouble cutting it as well?" _Amelia questioned.

"_Shut up Amelia." _ Samantha said.

"_I think it's time that we set up some kind of rule or penalty about fighting and arguing." _ Bethany suggested.

"_I agree to that." _ Chelsea commented.

The Elementals noticed that Harry was holding the bean over his cauldron and releasing its juices.

"How'd you do that?" Hermione asked.

"Crush it don't cut it." Harry replied.

"No, the instructions say specifically to cut." Hermione declared.

"Really?" Harry replied.

"_Maybe we should just follow what Harry's doing. It can't make this go any slower."_ Samantha stated.

"_I'm with you on this." _Jimmy replied.

"_Me too." _ Bethany added.

"_Chelsea, Amelia, did you guys hear any of that?" _ Jimmy questioned after a minute of thought silence between all of them.

"_Yes, but I'd rather just stick to what the book says." _ Amelia declared.

"_As would I." _Chelsea said.

"_Okay, your losses." _Samantha said.

So Samantha, Bethany, and Jimmy followed what Harry was doing, while everyone else continued to struggle. As usual Seamus managed to make something explode, and people laughed. Bethany was kinder and offered some help, and offered him a tissue to wipe the ash off of his face. It was a long hour. When the hour was up Slughorn checked everyone's potions. Harry's was the last one he checked.

"Merlin's beard! It is perfect. So perfect I daresay that one drop could kill us all." Slughorn exclaimed.

He then gave Harry the Felix Felicis and told him to use it well.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

By the end of the week it was time for quidditch tryouts. Harry was captain this year and since he missed most of the season due to banned for life sentence from Umbridge, Angelina had decided to make Samantha a co-captain, it took a lot of work to make it possible, but the Gryffindor quidditch team had two captains this year. Also Samantha got moved to beater since Fred and George left, so there was now another opening for chaser. Among the familiar faces at the try outs were, Ron, Ginny, Dean, Seamus, and Bethany. That's right Bethany decided that she wanted to try out this year. She was going out for beater. Currently the whole bunch was chattering away, except for Ron and Bethany who were just waiting. Harry, Samantha, and Ginny were looking at the chattering cluster of students.

"Ok, so this morning I'm going to be putting you all through a few drills just to assess all your strengths." Harry stated.

The potentials continued to chatter away.

"Quiet please." Harry said.

The talking students just continued.

"Shut it!" Samantha and Ginny yelled in unison.

Everyone automatically shut up.

"Thanks." Harry said to the two girls. "Now remember, just because you made the team last year that does not guarantee you a spot this year. Is that clear?" Harry questioned.

No responses.

"Good." Harry said.

"Ok, let's see what all of got." Samantha stated.

Meanwhile in the stands Amelia, Chelsea, and Jimmy, along with Hermione, Neville, Luna, and several other students were watching with excitement.

"I hope Bethany does well." Amelia said.

"I'm sure she'll be fine." Jimmy replied.

"Yeah, and even if she doesn't make it, it's not the end of the world." Chelsea said swinging her legs back and forth.

"Why do you do that?" Jimmy asked.

"Jimmy, you should know by now none us as can keep still. This is one way that I try and keep myself in motion. I mean we're all always figuring out a way to be in motion." Chelsea declared.

"Yeah, we're all almost always on the move." Amelia confirmed.

Chelsea looked at where everyone else was sitting and noted that Neville was sitting behind them.

"Hi Neville." She greeted with a shy little smile on her face.

"Hi." Neville greeted back with a very shy tone.

Chelsea turned back to the try outs and watched with excitement, her feet still swinging back and forth.

During the keeper tryouts the three Elementals in the stands watched as Ron and Cormac McLaggen competed for the position. Cormac was much more agile, but both candidates were currently tied in saves. Ginny was currently heading in Cormac's direction again, and they could have sworn they heard and saw Hermione mumbling something under her breathe, and Cormac missed the quaffle, and Ron stopped it on his turn.

"_Hmmm…very curious." _ Amelia thought.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Two hours later try outs were finally over. Harry and Samantha decided to let everyone changed first before they made their decisions and put the list up.

Chelsea, Amelia, and Hermione decided to go see how Samantha, Bethany, and Ginny were feeling about the try outs.

They went into the locker room to find that Samantha, Bethany, and Ginny were the only ones left in the locker room; they were currently changing out of their uniforms.

"Hey guys." Chelsea greeted.

"Hey." The all greeted back.

"So how are you all feeling?" Hermione asked.

"Well, kind of sore." Ginny replied.

"How do you think you did Bethany?" Amelia asked.

"I don't know, I think I could have done better." Bethany replied sadly.

"Both of you did very well; I want you two to know that no matter what decisions Harry and I make." Samantha stated.

"Whoa. Samantha." Chelsea said surprised.

"What?" Samantha asked.

"Since when do you have boobs?" Amelia asked.

"I've had them for quite some time now." Samantha defended.

"How come we never noticed that girls?" Bethany asked.

"Because I like wearing baggy clothes remember? Will you all stop it?! So I have a chest, big deal. What are we twelve again?" Samantha asked.

"No we're not." Amelia stated.

"_Thank God, second puberty was bad enough!" _Bethany thought.

"I'm sorry Samantha, but this is just kind of a funny realization." Chelsea declared.

"Look girls, she's blushing." Bethany pointed out.

"Shut up Bethany, just because we're getting changed doesn't mean I won't chase you around the locker room. Now all of you stop staring." Samantha demanded.

"Ok, fine, we give up." Chelsea stated.

"Now if you'll all excuse me, Harry and I have some decisions to make." Samantha said throwing her t-shirt on and heading out.

"You girls are crazy." Ginny commented.

"Yeah, we know that." Chelsea replied.

About twenty minutes later Harry and Samantha put the list up, well, they already knew Ron was the keeper, but for the rest of the candidates there were a lot of disappointments and senses of accomplishments.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

The trio and the Elementals were sitting in the common room.

"I have to admit, I really thought I was going to miss that last one. I hope Cormac's not taking it too hard. He's got a thing for you Hermione, Cormac." Ron stated.

"He's vile." Hermione confirmed looking up from her paper.

Meanwhile Lavender was making googly eyes at him. Neville was sitting next to her and giving her a look. Chelsea made eye contact with him, and gave him a smile and shrug as if to say "I have no idea what's up with her."

"Have you ever heard of this spell, Sectumsempra?" Harry asked Hermione, looking at his potions book.

"No I haven't, and if you had a shred of self-respect, you'd hand that book in." Hermione stated.

"Not a bloody chance. He's top of the class, even better than you Hermione. Slughorn thinks he's a genius." Ron confirmed.

"Yeah, it's kinda crazy." Bethany commented.

"Why?" Jimmy asked.

"It just is." Samantha said.

"I'd like to know who that book belongs to. Let's have a look." Hermione said trying to take the book from Harry.

"No." Harry stated.

"Why?" Hermione asked.

"Because…the binding is fragile." Harry said.

"The binding is fragile?" Hermione questioned.

"That's the best you got?" Samantha questioned.

Ginny saw the whole thing and grabbed the book from behind Harry's back while he was distracted.

"Who's the Half Blood Prince?" She asked.

"What?" Amelia said.

"That's what it says, "This book is property of the Half Blood Prince." Ginny stated. Before throwing the book back in Harry's hands.

Harry just went to sit at one of the desks and continue reading the book.

"_The Half Blood Prince?" _ Amelia questioned.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**Hi, sorry this took so long. This is probably one of the longest chapters I've written in a while. DevilDragon8 and I set up a deadline for this story so expect this story to be complete by the middle of June. As usual thank you to my coauthor DevilDragon8 for the awesome and funny ideas. Please read and review. See you in the next chapter. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Curses and Crushes**

The winter season had come to Hogwarts now, the snow was falling everywhere. The Elementals and the Trio were currently wandering down a path in the village of Hogsmeade.

"For weeks, you carry this book with you everywhere, practically sleep with it, and yet you still have no interest in finding out who the Half Blood Prince is?" Hermione questioned.

"I didn't say I wasn't curious; and I don't sleep with it." Harry said defensively.

"Well it's true. I like a nice chat before I go to bed." Ron stated.

"Only now all you do is read that bloody book." Jimmy added.

"Well Amelia, Samantha, and I were curious so we went to…" Hermione said.

"The library." Harry and Ron said in unison.

"And?" Bethany asked.

"Nothing, we couldn't find any references to the Half Blood Prince." Hermione stated.

"Nothing?" Chelsea questioned.

"Nothing." Samantha replied.

"Not a thing." Amelia added.

"Well there we go then." Ron said.

The eight friends walked right by Neville who happened to be walking with Professor Slughorn only a moment ago. No one really even bothered to say hello to him because they noticed Slughorn talking to Professor Flitwick, except for Chelsea.

"Hi Neville." She said shyly as they walked by.

Of course Samantha noticed that rather than just Neville looking flustered, that Chelsea looked shyer than usual.

"What?" Chelsea asked as she noticed Samantha was looking at her funny.

"Nothing." Samantha deadpanned.

Then they heard Professor Slughorn asking Professor Flitwick why he wasn't in the Three Broomsticks. Professor Flitwick's response was that there was an emergency choir practice.

"Anyone fancy a butter beer?" Harry questioned.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

A few minutes later the eight Gryffindor students were sitting in the Three Broomsticks sitting at one of the few large tables in the pub. A waiter came by and asked them if they wanted anything to drink and Hermione ordered eight butter beers. Everyone noticed Malfoy walking up the stairs of the pub, and couldn't help but wonder why.

"_What could he be up to?" _Amelia questioned.

"_Whatever it is it can't be good." _Samantha stated.

"_No it can't." _Bethany confirmed.

Then they heard Ron scoff at something.

"What is it?" Jimmy questioned.

Ron motioned to Dean and Ginny who were sitting in one of the table's in the far corner of the pub were sitting.

"What? They're just holding hands." Hermione stated.

"Now they're not." Jimmy stated.

They looked to see that the two were now snogging.

"And snogging." Hermione added.

"I'd like to leave." Ron stated.

"Why?" Chelsea questioned.

"That happens to be my sister he's snogging." Ron confirmed.

"So, if she looked over here and saw you snogging me would you expect her to get up and leave?" Hermione asked.

"You know, it makes it a bit weirder that he was Bethany's date to the Yule ball two years ago." Samantha stated.

"Shut up Samantha, we both made it clear that year that we were only going as friends." Bethany said.

The others just laughed. Then Slughorn approached the friends.

"Harry, my boy!" Slughorn greeted.

"Hello sir, wonderful to see you." Harry said getting up to shake his hand. "What brings you here?"

"The Three Broomsticks and I go back, further than I care to admit." Slughorn declared.

"I remember when it was just One Broomstick." He said jokingly accidently spilling his drink in the process and almost getting Amelia and Hermione. "Oh, all hands on deck ladies. Listen my boy, back in the old days… I used to throw together the occasional supper party…for the select student or two. Would you be game?" He asked Harry.

"I'd consider it an honor sir." Harry stated.

"You'll be welcome too Granger." He said looking at Hermione.

"I'd be delighted sir." Hermione stated.

"Miss Amelia, Miss, Samantha, Miss Chelsea, you will all be welcome too." He said to the three brunette girls.

"Thank you sir, but I must politely decline." Samantha declared.

"Very well then, what about you two?" Slughorn asked Amelia and Chelsea.

"I'd be honored sir." Amelia said.

"I would too." Chelsea replied.

"Splendid, look for my owl then." Slughorn declared. Then he looked at the others. "Good to see you, Wallenby, Oswald, Bliss." He said before leaving.

"He got our names wrong, well except for Bethany." Jimmy said irritably.

"What are you playing at?" Ron questioned.

"Dumbledore's asked me to get to know him." Harry stated.

"Get to know him?" Ron questioned.

"It must be important, otherwise Dumbledore wouldn't ask." Harry declared.

The Elementals just rolled their eyes.

"You got a little…" Ron said to Hermione.

She had foam on her upper lip. The Elementals couldn't help but laugh.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

The Elementals were heading back down the path toward Hogwarts, with Katie Bell and her Hufflepuff friend Leanne in front of them.

"Harry did you hear what she said back in the pub about me and her snogging?" Ron whispered.

"As if." Harry whispered back.

Hermione stopped so she was in the middle of the boys and had her arms wrapped around their shoulders. Harry reluctantly put his arm around Amelia's shoulder, and the Elementals followed along. For a minute they looked like a happy bunch of friends… until a scream started them.

They saw Katie on the ground, and Leanne looking panicked.

"I warned her. I warned her not to touch it!" Leanne exclaimed.

"_Not to touch what?" _ Chelsea questioned.

Soon Katie's body was thrashing around, them it was floating in midair.

"_What's going on?!" _Bethany exclaimed.

"_I think it might be…" _ Samantha began.

"_The Imperius curse." _ Amelia finished.

"_Poor Katie." _Jimmy said.

Once Katie's body was on the ground again the nine students heard Hagrid coming toward them.

Hagrid picked up Katie's body and the eight Gryffindors looked to see what she was holding, it was a necklace.

"Do not touch that, except for the wrappings, do you understand?" Hagrid asked.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

A few minutes the eight Gryffindor students along with Leanne found themselves in the Transfiguration classroom.

"You are certain Katie did not have this in her possession when she entered the Three Broomsticks?" Professor McGonagall asked Leanne.

"It's like I said, she left to go to the loo, and when she came back she had the package. She said that it was urgent that she deliver it." Leanne declared.

"Did she say to whom?" Professor McGonagall asked.

"To Professor Dumbledore." Leanne replied.

"Very well, thank you Leanne. You may go." Professor McGonagall stated.

As soon as Leanne was gone she looked at the eight young Gryffindors, who just looked like they knew what to expect.

"Why is it when something happens it is always you eight?" Professor McGonagall asked.

"Believe me professor, I've been asking myself the same thing for six years." Ron stated.

"So have we." Bethany declared.

Soon Snape showed up and inspected the necklace with his wand.

"What do you think?" McGonagall asked.

"I think Miss Bell is lucky to be alive." Snape declared.

"She was cursed wasn't she? I know Katie, off the quidditch pitch; she wouldn't hurt a fly." Harry stated.

"Yeah, if she was delivering that to Professor Dumbledore, she couldn't have been doing it knowingly." Samantha added.

"Yes, she was cursed." McGonagall confirmed.

"It was Malfoy." Harry declared.

"That is a very serious accusation Potter." McGonagall said.

"_Yeah, but it's probably true." _Jimmy thought.

"Indeed, your evidence?" Snape questioned.

"I just know." Harry declared.

"You just…know. You astonish with your gifts Potter. Gifts mere mortals only dream of possessing. How grand it must be to be the Chosen One." Snape said.

"I suggest you go back to your dormitories, all of you." Professor McGonagall stated.

The eight friends just walked out of the classroom.

"_What if Harry's right?" _ Chelsea questioned.

"_I'm sure he is, but we can't make too serious accusations." _Amelia stated.

"_Yeah, she's right, we can't." _Samantha complained.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Later that night Jimmy, Harry, and Ron were lying in their beds in the boys' dorm.

"What do you suppose Dean sees in her, Ginny?" Ron asked.

"I don't know. What does she see in him?" Harry countered.

"Dean? he's brilliant." Ron declared.

"Brilliant?" Jimmy asked.

"Yeah, he's smart and athletic." Ron stated.

"So are a lot of other people." Jimmy argued.

"You were calling him a slick git five hours ago." Harry confirmed.

"Yeah, well he was running his hands all over my sister, wasn't he? Something snaps. You gotta hate him, you know? On principle." Ron said.

"I suppose." Harry replied.

"So what is it he sees in her?" Ron asked again.

"I don't know. I mean, she's funny, smart…attractive." Harry said.

"Attractive?" Ron questioned.

"_Suspicious." _Jimmy thought.

"You know, she's got nice skin." Harry stated.

"Skin?" Ron questioned. So Dean's dating my sister because of her skin?"

"No, I'm just saying it could be a contributing factor." Harry declared.

"Hermione's got nice skin." Ron stated.

"I never thought about it, but yeah, very nice." Harry replied.

"Seriously, you guys are talking about skin?" Jimmy asked.

"Really, like you could do any better?" Ron said.

"Whatever." Jimmy replied.

"I think I'm going to go to sleep now." Harry stated.

"Yeah me too, night guys." Jimmy said.

"Goodnight." Harry and Ron said.

"_Well that was weird."_ Jimmy declared.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_Meanwhile in the girls' dorm_

The girls were all lying on their beds talking amongst themselves and drinking hot chocolate, well with the exception of Samantha who was reading a copy of _Dance in the Vampire Bund_.

"So girls, do any of you think you have a crush on anyone in this school?" Bethany asked.

"No, I guess I never really got over Percy." Amelia declared.

"Amelia, take your time with that, but remember, he hurt you." Samantha said looking up from her manga.

"I know. What about you Bethany, do you like anyone?" Amelia asked.

"No, I mean they guys around here are either really nice or assholes, but I'm not really interested in any of the nice ones, or the assholes for that matter." Bethany stated.

The girls laughed.

"Okay Chelsea, what about you?" Bethany questioned.

Chelsea was silent for a few minutes before she finally spoke.

"Ok, I do like someone, but before I tell you guys, you have to promise you won't laugh, or tell anyone for that matter, Bethany."

"Ok, I promise not to tell a soul." Bethany declared.

"Me too." Amelia said.

"Ditto." Samantha said with her attention still in her manga.

"Ok…I like…Neville." Chelsea declared.

Amelia and Bethany just had their mouths hanging open, and Samantha was coughing.

"Are you okay Samantha?" Chelsea asked.

"Yeah, wrong pipe." Samantha said pointing to her cup of cocoa.

"Why Neville?" Amelia questioned.

"Why is there a problem with me liking him?" Chelsea asked worriedly.

"No, Neville's a really nice guy, and he's one of our good friends here." Samantha confirmed.

"What do you like about him?" Bethany asked.

"Well, like Samantha said, he's really nice, and sweet, and he really shows that he cares and worries about people he likes. Also, he's brave, but I don't think he really knows it. Guys like that are just rare to find, you know?" Chelsea stated.

Amelia and Bethany nodded in agreement.

"Well, you should talk to him more often, but I wouldn't ask him out, not yet at least." Samantha advised.

"Why?" Chelsea questioned.

"Well, you know how nervous he is. Maybe you should just take it step by step, and let him come to you if he wants to." Samantha stated.

"_I hope this makes things a little easier."_ Samantha thought.

"Well, I guess you're right." Chelsea stated.

"Well, I don't know about you three, but I'm going to bed." Samantha declared.

"Yeah me too." Amelia declared.

"Yeah, it is pretty late." Bethany added.

"Well, goodnight girls." Chelsea said.

"Goodnight." The others said.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**Hi. Well, it's almost 2 in the morning now, but I'm finally done with this chapter. DevilDragon8 and I set ourselves another deadline, so expect at least one or two chapters a day, and three more one-shots. As usual, thank you to DevilDragon8 for all the help she gives me with these stories. Pleeease leave us reviews, we enjoy hearing your feedback. See you guys in the next chapter. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Flirting and Heartache **

So after about a week, Harry, Hermione, Chelsea, and Amelia had received news about Slughorn's dinner party. So the Amelia, Chelsea, and Hermione were in their dorm finishing getting ready. Amelia was wearing a nice silver colored long-sleeved top, a pair of white pants, and a pair of silver ballet flats. Chelsea was wearing a light blue sweater dress, and pair of navy leggings, and a pair of navy colored ballet flats.

"I can't believe that you two are going to this thing." Bethany declared.

"Why, he chose some of the smartest students in his class." Amelia confirmed.

"Speaking of which, Samantha why did you decline his invitation?" Chelsea questioned.

"I don't know about you two, but I don't want to be collected. It's bad enough Harry's in that situation right now." Samantha stated.

"You know, I never thought about it like that." Chelsea admitted.

"Yeah me either, it would be rude to decline now though." Amelia said.

"Yeah, it would." Chelsea agreed.

"By the way Chelsea, guess who else is going?" Samantha said teasingly.

"Is it Neville?" Bethany asked.

"Chelsea likes Neville?" Hermione questioned.

"Bethany!" Chelsea yelled.

"Sorry." Bethany said.

"Hermione, please don't tell anyone about that." Chelsea begged.

"Don't worry, your secret's safe with me." Hermione declared.

"Ok, but you and Amelia have to let us know if anything happens between those two tonight." Samantha declared.

Chelsea was blushing like crazy the whole time.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Tell me Cormac, how is your Uncle Tiberius these days?" Slughorn asked McLaggen as everyone ate their dessert.

"Quite well sir, in fact I'm meant to go hunting with him during the upcoming holiday." McLaggen replied.

"And what about you Belby, what have you heard of your uncle Damocles? For those of you who don't know, Belby's uncle invented the Wolfsbane potion." Slughorn declared.

"I don't know. I haven't seen him, my father and him don't get along with each other." Belby said practically inhaling his dessert.

"Miss Aston, Miss Bliss, tell me, what are your families like?" Slughorn asked.

Amelia and Chelsea looked at each other questioningly before Amelia came up with an answer.

"Well sir, all our parents died when we were only seven years old. We all live with our grandmother, but she's a muggle. She's also a nurse; she's very similar to healer. The only difference is that she can't use magic." Amelia explained.

"Interesting, what about you Miss Granger, what exactly does your family do in the muggle world?" Slughorn asked.

"My parents are dentists; they attend to people's teeth." Hermione stated.

"Fascinating! And, is that considered a dangerous profession?" Slughorn questioned.

"No, but a boy did bite my father once. He needed ten stitches." Hermione said with a laugh.

Everyone just looked at her.

Meanwhile Chelsea began nervously swinging her feet under the table, probably because she was sitting next to Neville. She accidently ended up tapping his foot, and he felt it because he looked at her. She looked at him and whispered an apology, but she ended up with another shy smile on her face.

Not long after that everyone heard the door opening. It was Ginny, and she looked very upset about something.

Ah, Miss Weasley." Slughorn said.

"Look at her eyes." Hermione said to Harry.

"They've been fighting, her and Dean." Chelsea added.

"Sorry, I'm not usually late." Ginny said.

Right as she approached her seat Harry stood from his and just looked at her.

"No worry, you're just in time for dessert. That is if Belby left you any." Slughorn said.

Everyone just laughed, and Chelsea still had a shy smile on her face.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

The next day Gryffindor had a quidditch match against Slytherin, and the Elementals, Harry, Hermione, and Ginny were sitting at the table eating their breakfast. Samantha had her lighter out and was constantly flipping it open and closed.

"Samantha what are you doing?" Bethany questioned.

"It won't make fire." Samantha declared.

"Won't make fire?" Chelsea questioned.

"Yeah, it's being disobedient." Samantha said.

"_Well I think we found out her nervous habit." _ Jimmy stated.

"_Shut up Jimmy." _Samantha stated.

Ron came over and he looked awful, rather than just digging into his breakfast he just stared at it.

"So how was Slughorn's party?" Ron asked.

"Pretty boring actually, although I think Harry enjoyed dessert though." Hermione said with a smile.

"Slughorn's hosting Christmas too, and we're meant to bring someone." Hermione added.

"And I suppose you'll be bringing McLaggen." Ron scoffed.

"Actually, I was hoping you and I could go." Hermione said.

Ron just scoffed again.

"_Oh yeah, Amelia, did Chelsea and Neville do anything?" _Samantha asked.

"_Well…" _Amelia said.

"_No, nothing at all!" _Chelsea butted in.

"_You said you tapped his foot." _Amelia confirmed.

"_What?" _Samantha said.

"_You were playing footsy under the table with Neville?!" _Bethany exclaimed.

"_No I wasn't, his foot didn't move." _Chelsea defended.

"I'm resigning after today. Cormac can have my spot." Ron declared.

"Suit, yourself, juice." Harry said pushing his drinking goblet in front of him.

"Hello everyone." A dreamy voice greeted. She was wearing a hat that looked like a lion. "You looked dreadful Ron. Is that why you put something in his drink? Is it a tonic?" Luna asked.

Harry put a vial back in his pocket.

"Liquid luck, don't drink it Ron." Hermione said.

Ron drank it anyway. And then he looked like he had all the confidence in the world on his face.

"Come on Harry, Samantha, we have a game to win." Ron stated.

With that the Samantha, Harry, Ron, and Ginny left for the game.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

The game was intense, but Gryffindor was doing well. Ron blocked the quaffle every time it can his way. Pretty soon the whole Gryffindor stand was chanting "Weasley, Weasley."

"_Well this is quite an event." _Chelsea commented.

"_I don't think Harry and Samantha care as long as they're winning the game." _ Jimmy replied.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Later in the common room everyone was still chanting, and Ron seemed to be enjoying all the attention.

"You shouldn't have done it you know." Hermione said.

Harry took the vial out of his pocket to reveal that the entire potion was still in there.

"You didn't put it in. Ron only thought you did." Amelia said surprised.

"Come on you guys, do you think he really would have don't it?" Samantha questioned.

Soon there was a lot of cheering in the common room, and the Elementals looked to see Ron snogging with Lavender Brown!

"_Is she that desperate for his attention?" _Bethany asked.

"_Yuck!" _Samantha and Jimmy exclaimed.

Soon Elementals noticed that Harry and Hermione were gone, so they all followed the direction that they saw Harry go him.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

The Elementals finally found Harry and Hermione in one of the many empty corridors of the castle. Hermione looked really upset.

"_You guys, maybe we should leave them alone." _Amelia suggested.

"_Why?" _Bethany questioned.

"_Amelia's right. This is something that they need to get through together." _Samantha stated.

"_Yeah, I guess we should leave them alone." _Jimmy agreed.

"_We can comfort her later if she needs it." _Chelsea suggested.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

About an hour later Hermione entered the dorm. She still looked very upset, but she stopped crying.

"Hey Hermione, are you okay?" Samantha asked.

"Well, I'm feeling better, but…that git!" Hermione yelled. Then she was crying again.

"Hermione, it's okay. I understand how it feels when they heart hurts." Amelia said hugging her.

The other girls followed and hugged her.

"Don't worry Hermione, things will work out." Bethany said reassuringly.

"Is there some sort of pattern here with falling for a Weasley?" Chelsea whispered to Samantha.

"I don't know, but please, don't mention this with Amelia here." Samantha whispered.

"Why?" Chelsea asked.

"Because if she hears that then she's going to start crying too; then you'll start crying for making her cry; finally Bethany will start crying from seeing all of you cry, and I'll be the only one in this dorm with a dry eye." Samantha stated.

"…Why is it you're always right?" Chelsea asked.

"I don't know, because I'm the leader." Samantha replied.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

The next day was Saturday and the Elementals decided to do some singing today, but first they decided to have some time to themselves. So Chelsea decided to go for a walk in the snow. It was a part of her element after all, and she liked it. Samantha was still very skeptical about letting the others go out on their own when they're near their elements, but everyone was getting really good with controlling themselves. She was walking down the bridge when she saw Samantha talking with Neville. She was nervous because she had to walk by them, so she'd see Neville either way. So she decided to just face the music.

"Hey guys." Chelsea said approaching them.

"Hey Chels." Samantha greeted.

"What are you guys doing?" Chelsea questioned.

"Oh I was just talking to Neville about something." Samantha stated.

"I just talked to the others. Do you want to play _Uno_?" Chelsea asked.

"Sure." Samantha replied, understanding what her friend was trying to say. "Are you coming?"

"I just want to take a quick walk. I'll be right there." Chelsea replied.

"Ok, I'll see you guys later." Samantha said before leaving.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Samantha entered the common room to find Amelia reading one of her books and Jimmy and Bethany playing _Uno_.

"Hey guys." She greeted.

"Hey, have you seen Chelsea?" Bethany asked.

"Yeah, she went to take a quick walk outside." Samantha replied.

"You let her outside in the snow?!" Jimmy asked.

"Relax Jimmy she's with Neville, she'll be fine." Samantha stated.

"You let her outside with Neville?!" Jimmy yelled.

"Relax Jimmy, Neville's wouldn't do anything." Amelia confirmed.

"Hey guys, Jimmy is playing protective big brother again." Bethany said playfully.

"Shut up Bethany!" Jimmy yelled.

Samantha and Amelia just laughed.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**Hi! Sorry the chapter is late but to make up for it, expect another chapter and another one-shot. Want to know what happens between Chelsea and Neville? Well, sorry, but you have to wait for the one-shot. Thank you again to my coauthor DevilDragon8 for all the help. Pleeease review the story; we really want to hear your feedback. See you in the next chapter! **


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: Excitement and Songs**

Chelsea returned to the common room about half an hour later, and she looked like she was on cloud nine.

"Well, somebody looks like she enjoyed her walk." Samantha stated.

"Oh, I sure did." Chelsea replied happily.

"So what happened?" Bethany asked.

"I'm not telling you here, anyone could walk in a hear it." Chelsea declared.

"So?" Bethany asked.

"Because if I tell you here or someone else hears it then it will spread around the school, and I don't want that to happen yet." Chelsea replied.

Bethany just stuck out her tongue at her.

"So, do you guys want to go sing? We can talk with the familiars and you can tell us what happened on your walk Chelsea." Amelia suggested.

"Ok, works for me." Chelsea replied.

"Me too." Bethany said.

"I'm in." Jimmy said.

"Ok, I'll go get the boom box." Samantha said before heading up to the dorm.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

So the Elementals went outside to their spot in the forest, and met up with the familiars.

"Hey guys." Claw greeted.

"Chelsea you look so happy. Did something good happen?" Arrow questioned.

"Yes it did." Chelsea said dreamily.

"Well, can we know what it is?" Abhay asked.

Sure, but Amelia, could you cast the silencing spell first?" Chelsea asked.

"Sure." Amelia replied and did so.

"Ok Chelsea, now please tell us what's got you all happy." Jimmy said.

"Well, Neville asked me out!" Chelsea exclaimed.

"I knew it!" Bethany exclaimed.

"Me too." Samantha added.

"I think I'm going to have to have a talk with him later." Jimmy stated.

"I already warned him Jimmy." Samantha said.

"You did it without me?!" Jimmy complained.

"We can threaten him again later." Samantha declared.

"Oh come on you guys, don't be mean to him. He's not that kind of gut." Chelsea stated.

"Sorry Chelsea, but we have to do it." Jimmy declared.

"So are you going to Slughorn's Christmas party with him?" Amelia questioned.

"Actually no, he didn't get into the Slug Club; don't let him know that I told you guys that though." Chelsea said.

"Okay, you guys, can we just sing now please?" Bethany asked.

"Yeah sure, God Bethany, don't be so impatient." Jimmy said.

"Shut up Jimmy." She replied.

So Samantha turned on the boom box and the song _Everything _by The Veronicasblasted through the speakers.

"How many songs by the Veronicas have we heard since we've been here?" Bethany asked.

"I think this is the third one." Amelia replied.

"I don't think I know the lyrics to this one though." Bethany stated.

"Me either." Amelia said.

"Well Chelsea, it looks like you and I are singing this song." Samantha declared.

"Alright." Chelsea replied.

_Samantha: I want you mine _

_Coz when I see your eyes_

_I'm wanting you to stay _

_Why am I running away?_

_Chelsea: Coz when you hold my hand _

_I try to pretend_

_I'm not feeling like I do_

_Do you feel it too? (Do you feel it too?)_

_Samantha: When I close my eyes I see you (ooh ooh ooh)_

_Don't tell me this is wrong_

_Both: Coz everything, everything makes me think of you_

_And everything, everything that I wanna do_

_I know you can see now when you look at me_

_I want you, so tell me now_

_Do you? Do you? Want me too?_

_Chelsea: When I see you out_

_I lie to myself_

_I hang on what she says_

_Samantha: It's prefect in my head_

_Wanna go too far_

_Find out who you are_

_I'm too close to turn around_

_I think I figured you out_

_Chelsea: And I want so bad to kiss you_

_Don't tell me that I'm wrong_

_Both: Coz everything, everything makes me think of you_

_And everything, everything that I wanna do_

_I know you can see now when you look at me_

_I want you, so tell me now_

_Do you? Do you? Want me too?_

_Think of you_

_And everything, everything that I wanna do_

_I know you can see now when you look at me_

_I want you, so tell me now_

_Do you? Do you? Want me too?_

_Samantha: Am I crazy? I feel lost in time_

_You confuse me, have I lost my mind?_

_Both: Coz everything, everything makes me think of you_

_And everything, everything that I wanna do_

_I know you can see now when you look at me_

_I want you, so tell me now_

_Do you? Do you? Want me too?_

_Think of you_

_And everything, everything that I wanna do_

_I know you can see now when you look at me _

_I want you, so tell me now_

_Do you? Do you? Want me too?_

_Do you? Do you? Want me too?_

"Great job girls." Arrow stated.

"Yeah, you two sound really good together." Claw added.

"Thanks." Chelsea and Samantha replied.

The next song the Elementals and the familiars heard come through the speakers was _Fever _by Cascada.

"You know we've been hearing a lot of Cascada in this world." Amelia observed.

"Yeah, I'm not complaining though." Samantha declared.

"Me either. Hey, can I sing this one?" Bethany asked.

"Sure Bethany, go ahead." Chelsea replied.

_I'm not a beauty queen_

_Travelling in a limousine_

_I'm a girl but don't call me baby_

_Who the f**k is VIP?_

_Never alive in luxury_

_I don't care so just call me crazy_

_Can you give it out?_

_Don't stop just take it to the limit_

_Watch me boy it's spinning around this time_

_Hush, hush, running to the night, feel alive_

_I just can't get enough when I'm with you_

_'Cause your fever makes me feel so good_

_Turn it up boy you make your move_

_See I'm burning but it feels so good_

_Can't get enough when I'm with you_

_You got fever but it feels so good_

_Turn it up baby make your move_

_Keep me burning 'cause it feels so good_

_I don't need no superman_

_Trying to tell me who I am_

_Know it all's a driving me crazy_

_Nothing ever is for sure_

_I can't take this anymore_

_All I want is yes or no baby_

_Can you give it out?_

_Don't stop just take it to the limit_

_Watch me boy it's spinning around this time_

_Hush, hush, running to the night, feel alive_

_I just can't get enough when I'm with you_

_'Cause your fever makes me feel good_

_Turn it up boy you make your move_

_See I'm burning but it feels so good_

_Can't get enough when I'm with you_

_You got fever but it feels so good_

_Turn it up baby make your move_

_Keep me burning 'cause it feels so good_

_It's so hot - Do it, do it real good_

_Can't stop - Do it, do it real good_

_It's so hot - Do it, do it real good_

_Can't stop - Do it, do it real good_

_It's so hot - Do it, do it real good_

_Baby you got fever_

_Can't stop - Do it, do it real good_

_Baby you got fever_

_It's so hot - Do it, do it real good_

_Baby you got fever_

_Can't stop_

_I just can't get enough when I'm with you_

_'Cause your fever makes me feel good_

_Turn it up boy you make your move_

_See I'm burning but it feels so good_

_Can't get enough when I'm with you_

_You got fever but it feels so good_

_Turn it up baby make your move_

_Keep me burning 'cause it feels so good_

"Good job Bethany." Abhay said.

"Thank you." Bethany replied.

"I don't think I've heard that Cascada song until now." Chelsea declared.

"I have." Samantha stated.

Much to everyone's surprise, another Cascada song played, this one was _One More Night_.

"This one I know though. Can I sing this one guys?" Chelsea asked.

"Sure go ahead." Amelia replied.

_You _

_Are all I can remember _

_After all that we've been through _

_Forever in my heart _

_Now I'm through _

_And June feels like November _

_So can't believe it's true _

_Too long we've been apart _

_One more night I wanna be with you _

_Where I wanna hold you tight _

_It feels so right _

_Tonight _

_So leave it up to you _

_And I think the time is right _

_To stop the fight _

_One more night I wanna be with you _

_Where I wanna hold you tight _

_It feels so right _

_Tonight _

_So leave it up to you _

_And I think the time is right _

_To stop the fight_

_Stop the fight.. _

_Stop the fight.. _

_Why can't true love be forever? _

_Why did my dream explode?_

_The day you went away _

_Cause I will keep the spell together _

_I wish you well of hope _

_A girl from yesterday _

_One more night I wanna be with you _

_Where I wanna hold you tight _

_It feels so right _

_Tonight _

_So leave it up to you _

_And I think the time is right _

_To stop the fight _

_One more night I wanna be with you _

_Where I wanna hold you tight _

_It feels so right _

_Tonight _

_So leave it up to you _

_And I think the time is right _

_To stop the fight_

_Hey check it out now_

"Good job Chelsea." Amelia said.

"Yeah, that was really good." Bethany added.

"Thanks guys." Chelsea replied.

The next song that played through the speakers was also a Cascada song; it was _He's All That_.

"Another Cascada song?" Samantha said.

"Wow, that's three in a row now." Chelsea stated.

"Can I sing this one?" Amelia asked.

"Yeah, go ahead Amelia." Samantha replied.

_I knew it from the start_

_From the first day that we met_

_I knew to take your hand_

_Was something I would not regret_

_Since that I found a girl in the town_

_That I wanted to be_

_I slowly know that's what he means to me_

_He's all that_

_He's all that I wanted_

_He's all that I needed_

_He is all that I have_

_My baby, he's all that_

_He gives me this feeling_

_He makes me believing_

_That my love never ends_

_Ohh baby, he's all that_

_He's all that I wanted_

_He's all that I needed_

_He is all that I have_

_My baby, he's all that_

_He gives me this feeling_

_He makes me believing_

_That my love never ends_

_Ohh baby, he's all that_

_Still hard for me to realize_

_That I am on my way_

_But since I've been your girl_

_I'm getting stronger day by day_

_For everything I've left behind_

_None of it was true_

_He's my prison, I belong to you_

_He's all that_

_He's all that I wanted_

_He's all that I needed_

_He is all that I have_

_My baby, he's all that_

_He gives me this feeling_

_He makes me believing_

_That my love never ends_

_Ohh baby, he's all that_

_He's all that I wanted_

_He's all that I needed_

_He is all that I have_

_My baby, he's all that_

_He gives me this feeling_

_He makes me believing_

_That my love never ends_

_Ohh baby, he's all that_

_He gives me this feeling_

_He makes me believing_

_That my love never ends_

_Ohh baby, he's all that_

"That was very good Amelia." Skye said.

"Thank you." Amelia replied. Then she let out a sigh.

"It made you think of him didn't it Amelia?" Samantha questioned.

"Yeah, guys, I know that he called me a liar, and that I broke up with him, but we had a lot of good times with each other." Amelia stated.

"I know Amelia, at least he knows that you're weren't lying now." Samantha declared.

"If he wants to talk to you though, he better have an apology." Jimmy stated.

Another song blasted through the speakers, and, yes it was a Cascada song; it was _What Do You Want From Me. _

"Another one?" Bethany questioned.

"Well, seeing how you three already sang a Cascada song, I guess I'll do this one." Samantha declared.

_So there you are again you're circling all around_

_If you could only touch me now_

_Stranger from the past_

_Don't hesitate_

_Now we're standing face to face_

_If heaven is the only place_

_Would you take my hand? _

_Just tell me what do you want from me? _

_This is the love in the first degree_

_Tell me why every time I feel your eyes all over me_

_Tell me what do you want from me? _

_Are you mad enough to see? _

_That it's time to cross the line_

_Come on now, set me free_

_What you want from me_

_Get closer now softly whisper in my ear_

_Please take me away from here_

_Away from all my tears_

_It's not too late_

_Now we're standing face to face_

_And heaven is the only place_

_Will you understand? _

_Just tell me what do you want from me? _

_This is the love in the first degree_

_Tell me why every time I feel your eyes all over me_

_Oh, tell me what do you want from me? _

_Are you mad enough to see? _

_That it's time to cross the line_

_Come on now, set me free_

_And I know if you give me this feeling_

_I'll be there to hold you tight_

_Cause I show that love is a healer_

_We will run, run out of time_

_What you want_

_What do you want from me? _

_This is the love in the first degree_

_Tell me why every time I feel your eyes all over me_

_What you want._

"Good job Samantha." Jimmy said.

"Thanks, I like that song." Samantha stated.

"I hope that was the last Cascada song though." Gollum stated.

"Me too." Jimmy said.

The next song that came through the speakers was _Girl All The Bad Guys Want _by Bowling For Soup.

"Well, you boys got your wish." Chelsea said.

"Yeah, and it looks like something for you to sing Jimmy." Amelia declared.

"Alright." Jimmy replied.

_8 o'clock, Monday night and I'm waitin' _

_To finally talk to a girl a little cooler than me. _

_Her name is Nona, she's a rocker with a nose ring, _

_She wears a two way, but I'm not quite sure what that means. _

_And when she walks, _

_All the wind blows and the angels sing. _

_She doesn't notice me! _

_Cause she is watchin' wrestling _

_Creamin' over tough guys _

_Listenin' to rap metal _

_Turntables in her eyes _

_It's like a bad movie _

_She is lookin' through me _

_If you were me, then you'd be _

_Screamin' "Someone shoot me!" _

_As I fail miserably, _

_Tryin' to get the girl all the bad guys want. _

_She's the girl all the bad guys want! _

_She likes the Godsmack and I like Agent Orange _

_Her cd changer's full of singers that are mad at their dad _

_She says she'd like to score some reefer and a forty _

_She'll never know that I'm the best that she'll never have _

_And when she walks, _

_All the wind blows and the angels sing. _

_She'll never notice me! _

_Cause she is watchin' wrestling _

_Creamin' over tough guys _

_Listenin' to rap metal _

_Turntables in her eyes _

_She likes 'em with a mustache _

_Racetrack season pass _

_Drivin' in a Trans-Am _

_Does a mullet make a man? _

_It's like a bad movie _

_She is lookin' through me _

_If you were me, then you'd be _

_Screamin' "Someone shoot me!" _

_As I fail miserably, _

_Tryin' to get the girl all the bad guys want. _

_She's the girl all the bad guys want! _

_She's the girl all the bad guys want! _

_She's the girl all the bad guys want! _

_There she goes again _

_With fishnets on, and dreadlocks in her hair _

_She broke my heart, I wanna be sedated _

_All I wanted was to see her naked! _

_Now I am watchin' wrestling _

_Tryin' to be a tough guy _

_Listenin' to rap metal _

_Turntables in my eyes _

_I can't grow a mustache _

_And I ain't got no season pass _

_All I got's a moped...moped...moped... _

_It's like a bad movie _

_She is lookin' through me _

_If you were me, then you'd be _

_Screamin' "Someone shoot me!" _

_As I fail miserably, _

_Tryin' to get the girl all the bad guys want. _

_She's the girl all the bad guys want! _

_She's the girl all the bad guys want! _

_She's the girl all the bad guys want! _

_She's the girl all the bad guys want! _

_(There she goes again) _

_She's the girl all the bad guys want! _

_She's the girl all the bad guys want! _

_(There she goes again) _

_She's the girl all the bad guys want! _

_She's the girl all the bad guys want!_

"Nice job Jimmy." Gollum said.

"Thanks." Jimmy replied.

"Hey, do you guys think there's actually a girl all the bad guys want?" Bethany questioned.

Everyone was silent for a couple of seconds.

"Nah." They all send in unison.

Then the song _Funhouse _by P!nk blasted through the speakers.

"I say we make this the last song. So who wants to sing it?" Samantha asked.

"I'll do it." Amelia volunteered.

_I dance around this empty house_

_Tear us down, throw you out_

_Screaming down the halls_

_Spinning all around and now we fall_

_Pictures framing up the past_

_Your taunting smirk behind the glass_

_This museum full of ash_

_Once a tickle, now a rash_

_This used to be a Funhouse_

_But now it's full of evil clowns_

_It's time to start the countdown_

_I'm gonna burn it down, down, down_

_I'm gonna burn it down_

_9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1, fun_

_Echoes knocking on locked doors_

_All the laughter from before_

_I'd rather live out on the street_

_Than in this haunted memory_

_I've called the movers, called the maids_

_We'll try to exorcise this place_

_Drag my mattress to the yard_

_Crumble, tumble house of cards_

_This used to be a Funhouse_

_But now it's full of evil clowns_

_It's time to start the countdown_

_I'm gonna burn it down, down, down_

_This used to be a Funhouse_

_But now it's full of evil clowns_

_It's time to start the countdown_

_I'm gonna burn it down, down, down_

_I'm gonna burn it down_

_9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1, fun_

_I'm crawling through the doggy door_

_My key don't fit my life no more_

_I'll change the drapes, I'll break the plates_

_I'll find a new place, burn this fucker down_

_Do, do, do, do, do, do, do_

_Do, do, do, do, do, do, do_

_Do, do, do, do, do, do, do_

_Do, do, do, do, da, da, da, da_

_Do, do, do, do, do, do, do_

_(9, 8)_

_Do, do, do, do, do, do, do_

_(7, 6)_

_Do, do, do, do, do, do, do_

_(5, 4, 3)_

_Do, do, do, do, do, do, do_

_(2, 1)_

_This used to be a Funhouse_

_But now it's full of evil clowns_

_It's time to start the countdown_

_I'm gonna burn it down, down, down_

_This used to be a Funhouse_

_But now it's full of evil clowns_

_It's time to start the countdown_

_I'm gonna burn it down, down, down_

_I'm gonna burn it down_

"Great job Amelia." Skye said.

"Yeah, I liked that song a lot." Chelsea stated.

"Thanks." Amelia said.

"Well, you guys ready to go back inside?" Samantha asked.

"Yeah." Jimmy replied.

"Say, can we make some hot cocoa when we get back inside?" Bethany asked.

"Sounds good to me." Chelsea commented.

"Well, I guess we'll see you guys later." Amelia said to the familiars.

"Okay, see you guys." The familiars said.

And with that the Elementals headed back toward the castle.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**Hi! Sorry for the lateness of this chapter. I wanted to make sure that the song lyrics were correct. As usual thank you to my coauthor DevilDragon8 for helping me come up with these ideas and pick the songs. Pleeease review and I'll see you all in the next chapter. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: Slughorn's Party and the Unbreakable Vow**

Tonight was the night of Slughorn's Christmas party, and Amelia and Chelsea ended up bringing Bethany and Jimmy with them.

"I can't believe that you talked us into this." Jimmy said as they walked down the well decorated hallway toward Slughorn's office.

"What's the big deal, we go, we make an appearance, talk to some people, eat, and then we go." Chelsea stated.

"I really didn't want to get dressed up though." Jimmy complained.

The four Elementals were dressed quite nicely. Chelsea was wearing a dark blue knee-length sleeveless column V neck cocktail dress, silver strappy high heeled sandals, and a pearl necklace ;her hair was down and wavy. Amelia was wearing a silver strapless knee-length dress that had white sequences on the bodice, and a ruched skirt, white wedges, and a silver necklace with a single white diamond on it; her hair was straight. Bethany was wearing a deep purple knee-length sleeveless dress with a halter neck, a pair of dark purple heels, and gold necklace with a deep purple heart charm; her hair was pulled into a low side bun. Jimmy was wearing dark brown dress robes with a dark green shirt, and a tie of the same color, and dark brown dress shoes.

"It's one night Jimmy, plus we're not as dressed up as we had to be for the Yule Ball." Amelia declared.

"Oh please, don't remind me about that." Jimmy replied.

"Hey, how come neither of you just asked Harry to go with you?" Bethany asked.

"He had already asked Luna." Chelsea stated.

"What about Hermione, did she tell either of you who she was bringing?" Jimmy questioned.

"Yeah, but you'll just have to see when we get there." Amelia said.

"Why?" Jimmy questioned.

"Because if we tell you now it won't be as funny." Chelsea stated.

"Samantha really has a bad influence on you guys." Jimmy stated.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_Meanwhile in the Gryffindor Common Room_

Samantha and Ron were just sitting in the common room, Ron looked bored out of his mind. Samantha didn't notice though, she was reading a _Kingdom Hearts _manga.

"Say Samantha?" Ron asked.

"Yeah." Samantha said not taking her eyes off her manga.

"Remember last year when you and Jimmy taught the D.A. about hand to hand combat?" Ron questioned.

When I beat the shit out of you and George? Yeah, I remember, why?" Samantha asked.

"Do you think you could teach me a little more about it?" Ron asked.

"Sure, but why?" Samantha questioned.

I just want to learn a bit more, so I can have a way to fight if I'm ever caught without my wand." Ron said.

"Ok, you do realize that this will be a crash course right?" Samantha asked.

"Yeah, I'm prepared for that." Ron replied.

"So what kind of combat do you want to learn?" Samantha asked.

"I don't know…boxing?" Ron asked.

"Okay, are you sure that you're prepared to do this? You know this can be painful right? I mean when I first learned this stuff I got pretty bruised up." Samantha declared.

"I know, but I don't expect you to go easy on me. Plus, I'm prepared for pain." Ron said nervously.

"Don't worry, Chelsea's good at making remedies. I'm sure she'll have something that she can give you after we're done." Samantha stated.

"Ok, let's go then." Ron said.

So the two friends headed outside.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_Back to the party_

Chelsea and Amelia had already gotten their pictures taken with Slughorn, so they were just sticking with Bethany, Jimmy, Harry, and Luna. Where was Hermione though? None of them had seen her yet.

"Drink?" A familiar voice asked.

"Neville?" The friends asked.

"I didn't get into the Slug Club. It's okay though, he's got Belby handing out towels in the loo." Neville said.

"Well, I'm fine mate." Harry replied.

"No thank you." The four Elementals said.

Then Harry looked behind one of the curtains. The four Elementals looked to and they could have sworn that they just saw Hermione.

"So, Harry, Bethany, Amelia, and Jimmy followed him.

Chelsea just stood there and looked in the direction that Neville had just went in.

"Hey Chels are you coming?" Amelia asked.

"No, you guys go ahead, I think I'm going to go talk to Neville." Chelsea said.

"Okay." Amelia said before following the others.

"Luna, do you want to…" Chelsea said looking in the spot where Luna was, only to see that she was gone. "She must have wondered off somewhere." Chelsea said before heading in the direction that Neville went.

_With Harry, Hermione, and the others._

"Hermione, what are you doing; what happened to you?" Harry asked.

"I've just escaped. I mean, I just left Cormac under the mistletoe." Hermione declared.

"Cormac, that's who you invited?" Harry questioned.

"_See Jimmy, Chelsea wasn't kidding when she said it'd be funny." _Bethany said.

"I'd thought it'd annoy Ron the most." Hermione replied. "He's got more tentacles than a Snarfalump plant."

"I'll say." Jimmy commented.

"Yeah, he's so disgusting." Amelia added.

Then a server came in and asked if anyone wanted a dragon tartare.

"_They eat dragon?!" _Amelia exclaimed.

"_Amelia, I'm starting to understand why you're a vegetarian." _Bethany stated.

"_Good thing Samantha's not here, she'd go crazy if she heard that." _Jimmy declared.

Hermione took the plate of dragon tartares after the server mentioned they give you horrible breath. The five Gryffindors saw Cormac coming toward them, so Hermione quickly hurried away and Bethany and Amelia decided to follow her.

"I think she just went to powder her nose with the others." Harry said.

"Slippery little minx your friend." Cormac commented.

"Hey, that's rude. Don't call Hermione a minx." Jimmy defended.

"Easy there Osborne, I was just kidding. What are these Potter?" Cormac asked eating the dragon tartares off the plate.

"Dragon Balls." Harry said.

"Soon, Snape showed up, and Cormac ended up puking on his shoes.

Jimmy was trying not to laugh.

"You just earned yourself a month's detention McLaggen." Snape stated.

Jimmy and Harry tried to escape, but Snape stopped them.

"Not so quick Potter." Snape said.

Jimmy stopped too.

"Move along Osborne, none of this concerns you." Snape declared.

So Jimmy went to find the girls.

He found Amelia, Bethany, and Hermione coming out of the loo.

"Hey Jimmy, what's up?" Bethany asked.

"Snape sent me away just so he could talk to Harry." Jimmy declared.

"Talk to him about what?" Hermione questioned.

"I don't know, but it's probably a message from Dumbledore." Jimmy replied.

"I'm sure it is, after all Harry's been doing a lot of things for Dumbledore this term." Hermione declared.

"_Amelia, can you listen in on their conversation?" _Jimmy asked.

"_Sure, I'm on it." _Amelia declared.

So Amelia concentrated on where she wanted to hear the most noise, and listened in on Harry and Snape's conversation.

"_What are they talking about?"_ Bethany questioned.

"_About Dumbledore, Snape said Dumbledore told him to wish Harry happy holidays because Dumbledore is traveling and won't be back until the start of next term."_ Amelia declared.

"_Traveling, what for though?"_ Jimmy thought.

_Meanwhile with Chelsea and Neville_

It took Chelsea a while to find Neville with all the servers everywhere, but she finally found him by one of the refreshment tables.

"Hi Neville." she greeted.

"Chelsea, what are you doing over here?" Neville asked.

"I was looking for you silly." Chelsea declared.

"_Did I just call him silly? Wow that was stupid, I'm probably going to end up making him more nervous than I am right now." _ She thought to herself.

"Really…What for?" Neville questioned.

"I wanted to talk to you." Chelsea replied.

"Why, shouldn't you be hanging out with Harry and your cousins?" Neville asked.

"I see them practically all the time. I kind of just want to be with you right now." Chelsea admitted shyly.

Soon both Gryffindors were smiling and blushing at each other, but an unwanted familiar voice ruined the moment.

"Let me go you squib." The voice demanded.

Harry, Amelia, Bethany, and Jimmy finally found Chelsea and everyone looked to see Filch dragging Malfoy by the color into the room.

_This can't be good." _Chelsea thought.

"Professor Slughorn, I found this boy lurking in an upstairs corridor. He claims to have been invited to your party." Filch said.

"Okay, I was gatecrashing; happy?" Malfoy declared.

"I'll escort him out." Snape stated.

Malfoy released himself from Filch's grip and looked at Snape.

"Certainly, professor." Malfoy said. Then both of them were gone.

"Well then everyone carry on then." Slughorn declared.

The party went back to the way it was, but Harry and the four Elementals decided to follow them. Chelsea had to give Neville an apologetic look before they did so.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Maybe I did hex that Bell girl. Maybe I didn't. What's it to you?" Malfoy's voice rang down the corridor.

"_Harry was right. Malfoy did put the curse on Katie." _Jimmy said angrily as Harry and the four Elementals listened form the other side of the corridor.

"I swore to protect you. I made the Unbreakable vow." Snape's voice declared viscously.

"I don't need protection. I was chosen for this. Out of all others, me. And I won't let him down." Malfoy's voice declared.

"You're afraid Draco. You attempt to conceal it, but it's obvious. Let me assist you." Snape stated.

"No. I was chosen. This is my moment!" Malfoy stated.

"_Chosen?" _Bethany questioned.

_An Unbreakable vow?" _Jimmy added.

"_Chosen for what though?"_ Chelsea asked.

"_What would Voldemort choose him to do?" _Amelia questioned.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Harry, Hermione, and the four Elementals returned to the common room later that night to find Ron lying on the couch covered in bruises and cuts, and Samantha sitting in a chair reading her manga.

"Hey guys, how was Slughorn's party?" Samantha asked.

"Interesting." Amelia replied.

"Hermione, you never told us…how did you manage to keep Cormac at bay for the rest of the party?" Bethany questioned.

"What she went with McLaggen?!" Ron exclaimed trying to be off the couch, but he just groaned in pain and laid back down.

Hermione just gave Ron a look before going up the stairs toward the girls' dorm.

"What happened to Ron?" Harry questioned.

"I gave him a crash course on boxing." Samantha stated.

"What? Samantha you just can't…wait did he ask for it?" Jimmy questioned.

"Yeah I did." Ron replied.

"Why Ron? You know from last year how tough Samantha is." Amelia said.

" I just wanted to learn more." Ron stated before groaning in pain again.

"Chelsea, do you have a remedy that can help him with all those cuts and bruises?" Samantha asked.

"Yeah, I'll go get one." Chelsea said before heading up to the dorm to do so.

"So anything else happen at the party?" Ron asked.

"Yes, I have some things to ask you Ron." Harry declared.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Everyone was on the train the next day. Harry and the Elementals had been invited to spend Christmas with the Weasleys again. Hermione had been invited too but she decided to go home and spend Christmas with her parents. Probably because she was so pissed at Ron right now. She was even sitting in a separate cabin from the others. Bethany and Amelia had volunteered to go with her, so Samantha, Chelsea, and Jimmy were sitting with Harry and Ron.

"Unbreakable vow, are you sure that's what Snape said?" Ron asked.

"Positive, why?" Harry questioned.

"Well, it's just, you can't break an Unbreakable vow." Ron declared.

"We figured that by the name Ron." Jimmy stated.

"You don't understand. Oh bloody Hell." Ron said looking at the door.

Lavender was there blowing one the glass and drawing a heart with an arrow going through it that said R+L.

" I miss you." Everyone heard her say before she disappeared.

"Lovely." Harry commented.

"Yes, lovely." Samantha declared sarcastically. "No offense Ron, but she creeps me out, and you guys know how hard it is for someone to do that."

"All she wants to do is snog me. My lips are getting chapped, look." Ron said leaning closer to his friends.

"We'll take your word for it Ron." Jimmy stated, and Ron backed away.

Ron looked happy until Hermione walked by and gave him a dirty glare. Bethany and Amelia just looked at their friends and gave them shoulder shrugs before following Hermione.

"What happens if you do break one though, an Unbreakable vow?" Chelsea asked.

"You die." Ron declared looking at the now fading heart on the door.

"_What has Snape getting himself into?" _Jimmy thought.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**Hi again. Sorry for another delay, this was longer than I anticipated so I had to cut it short, but a new chapter should be up by tonight. Thank you again to my coauthor DevilDragon8 for all her help. And Pleeease review. We really want the opinions of our readers. See you guys in the next chapter. **


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: Christmas At the Burrow**

Well it was Christmas day, and the Elementals were happy to once again be with the Weasleys. It still wasn't the same as being home from Christmas with their families obviously, but it was still nice to feel like they were part of the Weasley family. Currently the girls were in the kitchen helping Mrs. Weasley.

"You dearies really don't have to help me with anything really." Mrs. Weasley stated.

"No really Mrs. Weasley we want to help." Chelsea stated.

"Well as much as I appreciate it, I think we're all done for now. Now why don't you dearies run along now. We have a while until dinner." Mrs. Weasley stated.

"Okay." Bethany said.

So the girls went to go look for Jimmy, and they found him outside with Harry and Ron.

"Hey, what are you guys up too?" Amelia questioned.

"Nothing, just talking." Jimmy replied.

"Ron, since we've got time before dinner, do you want to work on a little more on boxing?" Samantha suggested.

"Sure, but Chelsea, do you have any of your remedies with you?" Ron asked.

"Yeah Ron, they're in my bag inside. I'll give you something once you guys are finished." Chelsea said.

So Harry decided to go back inside, Jimmy and Bethany followed him. Chelsea and Amelia just watched as the two friends went off to practice fighting with each other. Neither of them noticed though that Fred and George were watching the scene as well.

"What are they doing?" Fred asked.

"Why? Are you getting jealous of your brother?" Chelsea teased.

"Yeah Fred, are you going to be jealous of every guy she talks too?" Amelia teased.

Meanwhile George was laughing at the whole thing.

"What are you laughing at George?" Fred demanded.

"I hate to say this Freddy, but they make a good point." George declared.

"Shut up." Fred said.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Later after dinner the minister of magic, Rufus Scrimgeour, showed up to talk to Harry, and who was with him, none other than Percy. (**AN: I know Percy isn't in the sixth movie, but in the book he shows up to the burrow with the minister, and since he's Amelia's ex-boyfriend, we're adding him into this scene to make it interesting.)**

Mrs. Weasley welcomed him with open arms; the rest of the family was just silent and awkward about the whole situation.

"_Ugh, why does he have to be here?"_ Jimmy complained.

"_Because the minister is here, and he's his junior assistant." _Chelsea declared.

Percy spent most of his time sitting a talking with his mother, repetitively apparently.

The Elementals tried to avoid him, but at one point they all ended up making eye contact with him and just staring. He and Amelia seemed to have their focus on each other.

"Amelia, come on." Jimmy trying to pull, her away from the area.

"But you guys, he hasn't talked to anyone except Mrs. Weasley. I feel like I should at least say something to him." Amelia stated.

The other four pulled her into the other room.

"Amelia, remember what we discussed about him?" Bethany questioned.

"I know he was a really jerk you guys, but still, I broke up with him remember?" Amelia declared.

"It doesn't matter who broke it off Amelia. He hurt you and called you a liar." Samantha confirmed.

"He knows the truth now though." Amelia stated.

"Yes, but he was a total asshole Amelia. If anyone's going to make the first move it has to be him." Samantha declared.

"Yeah, and if he's going to make the first move it better be him begging on his knees for an apology." Chelsea stated.

"Yeah, he can't be that big of an asshole, and get away with it." Bethany said.

"Fine, you guys win. I'll stay away from him. But do you realize how awkward this is?" Amelia asked.

"We understand it's awkward, but won't talking to him after the circumstances of your breakup be awkward if you make the first move?" Jimmy questioned.

"I guess it would be." Amelia agreed.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Later the minister and Percy left; it was actually kind of funny because Fred, George, and Ginny ended up throwing mashed parsnips at him.

Anyway, they were currently sitting in the living room talking to Lupin, Tonks, and Mr. Weasley.

"Voldemort has chosen Draco Malfoy for a mission?" Lupin questioned.

"I know it sounds mad," Harry stated.

"_Well, yes, and no." _Amelia thought.

"Has it ever occurred to you that Snape was simply pretending to offer Draco help…so he could find out what he was up to?" Lupin declared.

"That's not what it sounded like." Harry declared.

"Yeah, it sounded way too intense." Chelsea added.

"Perhaps they're right Remus… To make an Unbreakable vow it's..." Tonks said.

"It comes down to whether or not you trust Dumbledore's judgment. Dumbledore trusts Snape, therefore I do." Remus declared.

"Dumbledore can make mistakes." Harry declared.

"You're blinded by hatred." Remus declared.

"No I'm not." Harry stated.

"Yes you are." Remus argued. "People are disappearing daily Harry. We can only place our trust in a handful of people. If we start fighting amongst ourselves, we're doomed."

Remus and Tonks stepped out of the room, and Ginny came in with a plate of fruit tarts. Mr. Weasley automatically got up and left and the Elementals decided to do the same.

"Why did we have to get up and leave?" Bethany questioned.

"So he could have some time with Ginny." Chelsea declared.

"Oh, and I suppose when we go back to Hogwarts you're going to need some alone time with Neville." Bethany teased.

"Shut up Bethany." Chelsea said embarrassedly.

"Chelsea's got a boyfriend, Chelsea's got a boyfriend." Bethany and Amelia sang.

"Hey, wait a minute, why are you joining her Amelia?" Chelsea questioned.

"Revenge, for the times that you did tease me the time I was dating Percy." Amelia declared.

"Ugh, Samantha, can you please make them stop?" Chelsea asked.

"Sorry Chelsea, but they're just going to keep doing it; and let Amelia have her revenge." Samantha stated.

"Chelsea and Neville sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G." Amelia and Bethany sang.

Chelsea just let out a sigh of defeat. She was never going to hear the end of this.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_Later that night_

Ron went up to bed, but not before Chelsea gave him some more serum for his bruises.

"Honestly Samantha, do you have to give him your best?" Chelsea asked.

"He asked for a crash course." Samantha defended.

"Yeah, well he's going to rob me of all my serums." Chelsea stated.

"Why are you complaining? You can always make more." Bethany declared.

"I know, but still." Chelsea said.

Suddenly there was a bright flash outside and the entire burrow was surrounded by a wall of fire, and Bellatrix Lestrange was standing in front of everyone outside. Harry automatically ran outside and after her, the Elementals automatically followed him, so did Ginny

Remus and Tonks could not follow him right away because they had to try and tame the flames so they could get through. Samantha jumped right through them though and Ginny was not far behind her.

"Samantha, Ginny, no!" Chelsea said jumping through the flames and following them.

"_Chelsea, no, stay out of the water." _ Jimmy yelled telepathically following them.

Amelia and Bethany had no time to think and just followed him.

"I killed Sirius Black! I killed Sirius Black! You're coming to get me?" They heard Bellatrix sing.

"_That bitch!" _Samantha exclaimed.

The Elementals ended up running into Harry and Ginny.

And soon Mr. Weasley, Remus, and Tonks found them. They were pointing their wands in every direction, knowing that they were surrounded by Bellatrix, Greyback, and other death eaters, but soon the death eaters transformed into balls of dark energy and were flying toward the burrow. Then there was fire.

"_Oh God, the others!" _Amelia exclaimed.

Everyone rushed back in the direction of the burrow only to find it on fire, and Mrs. Weasley, Fred, George, and Ron looking at it sadly.

"_And we can't even help extinguish this." _Chelsea thought sadly.

"_If there was a time to hate my element it would be now." _Samantha thought.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**Hi. So here's chapter 10, and again, I apologize for the delay. Story should be done in a few days though. Again, thank you to my coauthor DevilDragon8 for all the help with the stories. Pleeease review and I'll see you in the next chapter! **


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Well, Christmas holiday was over, and honestly what had happened at the Burrow had made the Elementals fill a little bit safer at Hogwarts. They were currently roaming the halls with Harry and Hermione. Hermione's eyes were practically glued to the copy of _The Daily Prophet _she was holding.

"I can't believe how easy it is for them to find you. You're bloody lucky you weren't killed. You need to realize who you are Harry." Hermione stated.

"I know who I am Hermione, all right?" Harry replied, obviously feeling annoyed.

"_Yeah, he's the Chosen one." _Amelia reminded.

"_We've heard it about a million times."_ Jimmy complained.

"_I'd say a million is an understatement." _Samantha commented.

They all ended up running into Ron and Lavender, and Ron looked annoyed, but Lavender was all over him.

"Excuse me, I need to go and vomit." Hermione declared walking away.

"I'm with her." Samantha said leaving the mushy scene.

"Count me in too." Bethany said following her.

"Us too." Chelsea said as she and Amelia left.

Jimmy just looked at Harry and both of them walked in the direction opposite of the one the girls went.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Harry was in Dumbledore's office, probably looking at more memories involving a certain Tom Riddle, so the Elementals decided to go and spend some time with their familiars, mainly training, in their winter battle outfits. Grandpa had given them all a spell that allowed them to conjure golems when they were training, so it made training a lot more intense.

Samantha and Claw were currently doing some target practice on the trees in the forest.

"Samantha, are you sure you all should be out here now?" Claw asked.

"Claw, we've been coming out here to train for six years now; we've even trained out here during the Triwizard Tournament. Why are you so worried about us being out here now?" Samantha questioned.

"No reason." Claw replied.

"Yeah sure." Samantha said.

"Look, we all know what's going on and yes this place is supposed to be safe, but a death eater can still show up at any minute." Claw declared.

"We all know that Claw. We fought and killed hundreds of them over the summer though. If one shows up, you can bet we'll be ready." Samantha said throwing her dagger at a nearby tree with incredible speed. "Now, let's go fight some rock golems." Samantha stated.

"Yeah, let's go." Claw said.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Chelsea was fighting golems with Arrow a little deeper in the forest. Chelsea had conjured up a lot of golems. Arrow was beginning to wander if she had conjured up more than she can actually handle.

"Chelsea, are you sure that can handle this?" Arrow questioned.

"I don't know Arrow, but I have to test my limits. How else can I learn to build up my defenses and my attacks?" Chelsea said smashing four golems that tried to corner her with her mace.

"But you already have the ability to sense the movement, which helps your defenses." Arrow confirmed.

"I know, but I'm still too slow." Chelsea stated blasting another golem.

"Chelsea, look out behind you!" Arrow yelled.

Chelsea formed an ice wall behind her and turned to smash it with her mace. The icy daggers stabbed both golems that were running in the young water Elemental's direction.

"Chelsea, please take a quick break." Arrow requested.

"Okay fine." Chelsea said pulling out her wand and making all the golems disappear.

"You've been so unsettled lately Arrow, why?" Chelsea asked

"Because you have me worried; all of you have all of us worried." Arrow stated.

"I understand you are Arrow, but we have to prepare ourselves for the worst." Chelsea declared. "But, can you make me a promise?"

"What is it?" Arrow asked.

"That you guys will be with us when the worst of this war arrives." Chelsea said.

"Of course we will." Arrow declared.

"Ok, well, let's get back to work then." Chelsea stated.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Amelia was with Skye practicing her shooting skills with her bow and arrow. Amelia was really very skilled at archery; well she should be; she's been doing it for six years now.

"I guess that it's for shooting practice right now." Amelia said putting her bow down.

"Really, done with shooting already?" Skye questioned.

"Well, I hit all the targets." Amelia confirmed.

"I have a suggestion." Skye said.

"Okay, I'm listening." Amelia replied.

"Why not conjure some rock golems in the distance and see if you can shoot them from here." Skye suggested.

"Skye, that's crazy! What if I end up hitting one of the others?" Amelia exclaimed.

"Sorry, I was only trying to think of ideas to help improve the training." Skye stated.

"I know. I'm sorry I freaked out like that; but that would be a pretty fickle situation. I'm not Bethany after all. I don't have perfect marksmanship." Amelia declared.

"Well, we can still conjure them from far away, and you can try and destroy them with your powers and your bow before they get too close." Skye proposed.

"I think that's and idea they might just work. Let's do it." Amelia stated.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Bethany and Abhay were only a few good miles away from Samantha and Claw. Bethany was currently target practicing on rock golems with her fuma shuriken. She was really excited that she now had a weapon that she could channel her lighting through, and with her perfect marksmanship it sure did seem like a double whammy for anyone who tried to attack her.

"Oh yeah, that's what I'm talking about!" Bethany exclaimed as she destroyed another four rock golems that tried to attack her. "I think that now would be a good time for a quick break." She said taking out her wand and making all the golems go away.

"Well done Bethany." Abhay stated.

"Thanks Abhay, wasn't it awesome?" Bethany asked.

"Yes, it was very good." Abhay replied.

"Oh come on, I have this awesome shuriken that I can channel my lightning through, and all you can say is it was just good. How are you so calm about all of this stuff?" Bethany questioned.

"Well, seeing how you are very hyper about a lot of thing, one of us has to be the calm." Abhay declared.

"Oh, you're no fun." Bethany declared sticking out her tongue.

Both of them started laughing after that.

"Ok, let's get back to work." Bethany said.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Jimmy was currently punching golems with his bare fists, yeah; having super strength definitely had its advantages. Gollum was just watching. After punching the ground and destroying another group of golems he conjured them all away.

"I really hate those things you know." Gollum commented.

"You think I do? I get that they're for practice use, but they're getting really boring." Jimmy declared.

"You really shouldn't complain about those things." Gollum stated.

"Why, I'm the one who has to practice on them, not you." Jimmy confirmed.

"Yeah, well, it's only practice. So you should kind of be used to it." Gollum said.

"You know you're really annoying sometimes." Jimmy stated.

"Yeah, well, I know you are but what am I?" Gollum retreated.

"That's the best you got?" Jimmy questioned.

"For now, now come on, get back to work." Gollum declared.

Jimmy just let out a sigh before conjuring the golems again.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

The next night all the Elementals were doing their own things. Samantha, Bethany, and Amelia, were upstairs, probably just reading and talking amongst themselves, and Chelsea was off somewhere with Neville, probably taking another walk, or down by the Herbology green houses.

Jimmy and Harry were currently walking up to the boys' dorm.

"So Slughorn messed with his own memory?" Jimmy questioned.

"Yeah, so whatever it was it must have been pretty serious." Harry replied.

"So now, he's practically ignoring you?" Jimmy asked.

"Pretty much." Harry declared.

When they entered the dorm they found Ron sitting in the middle of the floor, holding a heart shaped box.

"Beautiful the moon isn't it?" Ron asked.

"_Huh?"_ Jimmy thought.

"Divine. Had ourselves a little late night snack I see." Harry said.

"The box was on your bed. So I thought I'd try one." Ron replied.

Yeah, or like twenty." Jimmy said.

"I can't stop thinking about her you guys. I think I'm in love." Ron declared.

"Well, good I'd hope so." Harry said.

"Yeah, you've been snogging her for months." Jimmy added.

"Snogging, who are you talking about?" Ron asked.

"Who are you talking about?" Harry asked confused.

"_Who is he talking about?" _Jimmy questioned.

"Romilda, Romilda Vane of course." Ron said.

Jimmy and Harry were really confused now. Harry kind of just scoffed about it, and Ron ended up throwing the box at him.

"Hey!" Harry exclaimed.

"I'm not joking; I'm in love with her." Ron declared.

"Alright, you're in love with her. Have you ever actually met her?" Harry asked.

"No. Would you introduce me?" Ron asked.

Harry and Jimmy looked at the box, it had Romilda's picture on it.

"Love potion." Jimmy confirmed to Harry. "We better get help for him."

Both of them grabbed Ron's arms.

"Come on Ron, we're going to introduce you to Romilda." Harry said as he and Jimmy dragged Ron out of the dorm.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**Hi! I apologize for the lateness again, but there are more one-shots coming out soon. So be sure to look forward to that. Thanks again to my coauthor DevilDragon8 for all the awesome ideas. Pleeease review this story. See you all in the next chapter! **


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12: Break ups and Discoveries**

Harry and Jimmy ended up dragging Ron all the way down to Slughorn's office. Harry knocked on the door. Slughorn didn't open it, but he opened the little door within the door.

"Potter, Osborne?" Slughorn questioned.

"I'm sorry sir. We wouldn't bother you if it weren't absolutely essential." Harry declared.

"Where's Romilda?" Ron asked looking around the hall.

"What's a matter with Wenby?" Slughorn questioned.

"Weasley sir… and very powerful love potion." Jimmy whispered.

"Very well, bring him in." Slughorn said.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"I would have thought you could have whipped up a remedy for this in no time Harry." Slughorn said rummaging through his trunks.

"Well, I thought this called for a more practiced hand sir." Harry declared.

"Hello darling, fancy a drink?" Ron asked hugging Slughorn.

"_Oh my God!" _Jimmy thought. "Ron, let go." He said pulling Ron off the professor.

"Perhaps you're right." Slughorn whispered to Harry.

Jimmy and Harry placed Ron in front of the fireplace.

"I'm sorry, by the way, professor, about earlier, our misunderstanding." Harry stated.

"Oh not at all, it's all water under the bridge now. Correct?" Slughorn asked.

"I expect that you're tired of it after all these years…After all the questions, about Voldemort." Harry said.

"_Well yeah, who wouldn't be?"_ Jimmy thought.

"Don't use that name." Slughorn demanded.

Harry and Ron then placed Ron on the couch and Slughorn handed him a drinking goblet.

"Here old boy, bottoms up." Slughorn said.

"What is it?" Ron questioned.

"Tonic, for the nerves." Slughorn replied.

So Ron drank the "tonic" then looked around, almost as if he didn't know what happened.

"What happened?" He asked.

"Love potion." Harry stated.

"And a really powerful one." Jimmy added.

"I feel really bad." Ron stated.

"You need a pick me up my boy. I've got butter beer, wine, dazzling oak matured mead. I had other intentions for this, but I think, given the circumstances…" Slughorn filled four glasses and handed them to the Gryffindor boys. "Here we are boys, to life." Harry, Jimmy, and Slughorn toasted. Ron took one sip and then fell on the floor, and he was foaming from the mouth.

"Ron!" Jimmy exclaimed.

"Ron. Professor, do something." Harry exclaimed.

"I don't understand." Slughorn said confused by the whole scene.

Harry went over to Slughorn's trunks until he pulled something out.

"_Why the Hell is this even happening?!" _Jimmy thought.

Harry came back over with a Bezoar and placed it in Ron's mouth.

"Come on Ron breathe." Harry said.

After a few seconds Ron sat up and began coughing.

"These girls, they're gonna kill me." Ron declared.

Ron lied back down and Jimmy and Harry just sat their panting.

"_That was scary." _Jimmy thought.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

The next day Harry, Ginny, Hermione and the Elementals were in the hospital wing visiting Ron

"_Jimmy why didn't you come and get us for this?" _Bethany questioned.

"_Ron was under the spell of a very powerful love potion Bethany. Do you think my and Harry's first instinct was to tell you guys?" _Jimmy replied.

"_He does have a pretty good point."_ Amelia declared.

"_Yeah I would have gotten him help right away."_ Samantha stated.

"_I would do the same thing."_ Chelsea added. _"By the way, more people are coming."_

"_Yeah, I'd say about four more."_ Amelia stated.

Dumbledore, McGonagall, Snape, and Slughorn came in and observed the sleeping student.

"Quick thinking on your part Harry using a Bezoar. You must be very proud of your student Horace." Dumbledore said looking at Slughorn.

"Hm, oh yes, very proud." Slughorn replied.

"I think we agree Potter's actions were heroic. The question is; why were they necessary?" McGonagall asked.

"Why indeed. This appears to be a gift Horace. You don't remember who gave you this bottle?" Dumbledore asked.

Slughorn just shook his head.

"Which, by the way, possesses remarkably subtle hints of licorice and cheery…when not polluted with poison." Dumbledore declared.

"_Who would do that?" _Bethany questioned.

"_God, I don't know." _Samantha said sarcastically.

"Actually I intended to give it as a gift myself." Slughorn declared as Snape took the bottle from him.

"To whom?" Dumbledore questioned.

Slughorn paused for a second. "To you headmaster."

"_Guys, we have more company, and unwanted company I should add." _Amelia stated.

"Where is he? Where's my Won-Won? Has he been asking for me?" Lavender asked rushing frantically into the room.

Everyone just looked at her.

"What is she doing here?" Lavender asked looking at Hermione.

"I might ask you the same question." Hermione declared getting out of her chair.

"I happen to be his girlfriend." Lavender confirmed.

"I happen to be his …friend." Hermione replied.

"_Oh great…conflict." _Chelsea thought.

"Don't make me laugh. You haven't spoken in weeks. I suppose that you want to make up with him now that he's all interesting." Lavender stated.

"Excuse me?!" Amelia asked. _"Tell me she didn't go there."_

"He's been poisoned you daft dimbo!" Hermione exclaimed. "And for the record, I've always found him interesting."

"_Wow, go Hermione." _Samantha thought.

Then Ron started mumbling in his sleep.

"Ah. See? He senses my presence. Don't worry Won-Won, I'm here. I'm here." Lavender said leaning over the end of his bed.

"_This girl is seriously annoying."_ Jimmy stated.

"_I know. I just want to punch her." _Samantha added.

"_In front of all these teachers?"_ Bethany asked.

"Uh…Hermione. Hermione. Hermione." Ron mumbled.

Everyone was shocked.

Hermione sat on the edge of Ron's bed and held his hand. Lavender ran away sobbing.

"_Should we be sorry for her?"_ Chelsea asked.

"_I don't know."_ Amelia replied.

"To be young and to feel love's keen sting." Dumbledore said. "Well, come, everybody. Mr. Weasley is well tended." Dumbledore said. So the teachers left.

Ginny got up a few seconds later and looked at Harry and the Elementals. "About time don't you think?"

The six friends chuckled. Then looked at Hermione, who was still holding Ron's hand.

"Oh, shut up." She said.

"We didn't say anything." Samantha replied.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

The next day Chelsea, Amelia, and Bethany were walking back to Gryffindor tower from the library.

"Did you guys speak with Ron today?" Bethany asked.

"Yeah, he should be out of the hospital wing in a couple of days." Amelia said.

"I'm just glad he's all right." Chelsea stated.

"Yeah. So Chelsea, how was your little date with Neville?" Bethany asked teasingly changing the subject.

"Bethany, are you ever going to stop?" Chelsea asked.

"No and neither is Amelia." Bethany replied.

"Amelia is this true?" Chelsea asked looking at the air Elemental.

"I honestly don't know." Amelia said with a smirk.

"Why do I hang out with you two?" Chelsea asked rhetorically.

"Because you love and you're stuck with us." Bethany replied.

"Bethany, I think that was a rhetorical question." Amelia stated.

"It was." Chelsea confirmed.

"Hey girls." Hermione said running to catch up with them.

"Hey Hermione." They greeted back.

"Where's Jimmy Hermione questioned.

"Oh, he went to go meet up with Samantha. Quidditch practice ends in a few minutes." Chelsea declared.

"Oh yeah, I hope Ron gets out soon, so he can go back to being the keeper." Hermione said.

"Yeah, I can't believe that Cormac's the temporary keeper." Bethany declared.

"Well, he was the second best." Amelia said with a chuckle. "By the way, did you girls here that Katie's back?"

"I know thank God she's all right." Chelsea stated.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

A few days later Ron was finally got out of the hospital wing. Everyone was currently sitting in the Great Hall eating breakfast. Lavender was at the table across from the one that the eight Gryffindor friends were sitting at. She was looking at the friends with a very distraught.

"Stop it Ron, you're making it snow." Hermione declared as a little snow cloud formed above his head. Ron put down his wand.

"_At least it wasn't me." _ Chelsea thought.

"Remind me again how I broke up with Lavender." Ron said.

"Well, she came to visit you in the hospital. And you talked. I don't believe it was a particularly long conversation." Hermione declared.

"Don't get me wrong. I'm bloody thrilled to be shot of her. It's just that, she seems a bit put out." Ron stated.

Everyone looked at her. She just gave everyone cross look.

"She does, doesn't she?" Hermione questioned.

"You say; you don't remember anything from that night? Anything at all?" Hermione asked Ron.

"Well, there was something. But, it can't be. I was completely boggled, wasn't I?" Ron replied.

"Yeah, boggled." Jimmy stated.

Harry, its Katie, Katie Bell." Hermione said as Katie and Leanne passed the table.

Harry got up to go talk to her.

"_Does she know what he's going to ask her?" _ Bethany questioned.

"_Yeah, she still doesn't remember who cursed her though." _Amelia declared.

"_Wait what is she looking at?" _Chelsea asked noticing that Katie had stopped mid-sentence.

Everyone turned to see Malfoy standing in the door way of the Great Hall. Katie was looking at him.

"_I think she's starting to remember you guys." _Samantha stated.

Suddenly Malfoy left, and Harry followed him. The girls all looked at Jimmy.

"_Alright, I'm on it." _He declared and followed Harry.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Harry and Jimmy followed Malfoy into the bathroom where they found him sobbing over one of the sinks.

"We know what you did Malfoy. You hexed her didn't you?" Harry stated.

Malfoy just turned and looked at both of them with mad look on his face. Then he threw jinxes at the two Gryffindor boys.

Harry and Jimmy threw back as many jinxes as they could. Pipes from the sinks burst and water quickly flooded the floor.

Soon Harry and Jimmy had Malfoy cornered at the end of the stalls.

"Sectumsem…" Harry started to annunciate.

Jimmy knocked Harry's wand out of his hand with great force using his own wand.

Harry looked at him, but Jimmy kept his eyes on Malfoy and slowly approached him with his wand pointed right at him. Malfoy didn't even attempt to throw a single jinx at Jimmy; he looked scared.

"Don't sink to his level Harry. It's not worth it." Jimmy declared.

Then Jimmy punched his nose, breaking it with his strength. Malfoy fell clutching his bloody nose.

"That's not your level though, is it Malfoy?" Jimmy questioned.

Malfoy didn't say anything.

"That's for what you did to Katie." Jimmy declared.

Soon Harry and Jimmy heard footsteps. They turned to see Snape standing there and looking at them. He then went over to Malfoy. Harry and Jimmy just ran out of the bathroom and back to the common room.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**Hi again! Almost done, yay! Thanks again to my coauthor DevilDragon8 for all the awesome ideas. Pleeease review. DevilDragon8 and I would really appreciate your input. See you in the next chapter! **


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13: Liquid Luck and Boxing**

The Elementals, the Trio, and Ginny were sitting in the common room. Harry was painfully looking at the potions book. Ginny approached him.

"You need to get rid of it, today." Ginny stated.

Harry only response was a nod.

'_Should one of us go with him?" _Bethany asked.

"_No, I think he'll be alright with Ginny." _Samantha stated.

"_Yeah, plus now he gets be alone with Ginny." _Chelsea added.

"_Yeah, I'm sure he's wanted that for a while." _Amelia said with a giggle.

_You two are so weird." _Jimmy commented.

"_Aren't we all?" _Amelia countered.

"_Good point."_ Jimmy countered.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_Later that day_

The Elementals and Ron were walking down the hall when they spotted Harry and caught up to him.

"So did you and Ginny do it then?" Ron questioned.

"_Oh my God!" _Chelsea giggled.

"_I can't believe he said that." _Bethany said also giggling.

"_Yeah, because that didn't sound dirty at all." _Samantha commented.

"_Of course you girls would think about it like that." _Jimmy stated.

"_We're teenagers Jimmy. What else would you expect?" _Amelia questioned.

"_Good point." _Jimmy replied.

"What?" Harry asked.

"You know, hide the book." Ron replied.

"Oh, yeah." Harry said.

The friends looked to see Slughorn standing in front of them.

"Ah, dear, yes." He said before turning around and walking away.

"Still no luck with Slughorn?" Ron questioned.

"Luck, that's it. All I need's a little bit of luck." Harry said.

"_Liquid luck perhaps?" _Chelsea thought.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

A few minutes later the Elementals and the Trio were sitting in the common room and Harry was holding the vial of liquid luck in his hand. After a few seconds of anticipation he finally drank the potion. Then he smirked.

"Well, how do you feel?" Hermione questioned.

"Excellent, really excellent." Harry replied.

"Now remember, Slughorn usually eats early, goes for a walk, and then returns to his office." Hermione reminded Harry.

"Right, I'm going down to Hagrid's." Harry stated.

"What?" Amelia asked.

"No, Harry you have to go and speak to Slughorn. We have a plan." Hermione declared.

"I know, but I have a really good feeling, about Hagrid's. I feel it's the place to be tonight. Do you know what I mean?" Harry questioned.

"No." The seven other Gryffindors said in unison.

"Well, trust me; I know what I'm doing. Or Felix does." Harry said. Suddenly two other students came through the portrait hole. "Hi." Harry greeted a little too cheerfully before heading out.

"I have a bad feeling about this." Samantha declared.

"I do too." Bethany stated.

"This cannot end well." Chelsea declared.

Once he was gone the Elementals, Ron, and Hermione were just silent for a couple minutes.

"So, Ron, you want to go do another crash course on boxing?" Samantha questioned.

"Sure, why not." Ron replied.

"Ron, you know you're going to get hurt again right?" Jimmy questioned.

"Who says I will? Plus, even if I do, I'll deal with it." Ron replied.

"Okay, but, don't come complaining to us about pain after." Bethany said sarcastically.

So Samantha and Ron went outside.

"Hey Chelsea do you want to…" Bethany said before turning to see that her cousin was no longer standing next to her. "Hey where'd she go?" Bethany asked.

"Oh, she went upstairs a couple of seconds ago." Jimmy said.

"Did she say what for?" Bethany questioned.

"No, but I'm guessing she's writing in her journal." Amelia said.

"Oh, hey, wanna go tease her about Neville?" Bethany suggested.

"Why, she's not hanging out with him tonight, as far as I know." Amelia stated.

"So? We teased her about it during Christmas; and we can tease her by asking her if she's got a date with him tonight. Bethany said.

"True, alright then." Amelia said.

And then they headed upstairs, leaving Jimmy by himself.

"Well, maybe I'll just go up to my room and eat some candy." Jimmy said to himself before heading up to the boys' dorm.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Samantha and Ron headed outside and into the forest.

"You know I still can't believe we practice in here sometimes." Ron declared.

"Why?" Samantha questioned.

"Technically we're not supposed to be in the forest." Ron stated.

"So, Ron, when in the past five years, have any of us followed that rule?" Samantha asked.

"Well, actually that's a good point." Ron declared.

"Yeah, anyway, let's start. Try punching me and I'll attempt to block your hits." Samantha said.

So Ron got into a fighting stance and aimed right for Samantha's shoulder, but she blocked it with her hand. Then he attempted to punch her right in the stomach, but she stopped his fist with her other hand (remember, she has super speed). Then she dealt him a blow to his stomach. Ron fell but he quickly got back up.

"You're throwing some pretty hard punches Ron, but you're moving too slow. You need to remember, no matter how strong you are if you can't move fast enough then you won't be able to land a solid blow." Samantha explained.

"Okay, I get it." Ron replied.

"Why don't we try something a little different for a while? I'll try hitting you and you attempt to block me punches." Samantha said.

"Okay." Ron replied.

Ron was actually doing well; he blocked a lot of Samantha's punches. She got him a few times though, but she did manage to still get him a few times. After about an hour they decided to take a break.

"I'm starting to understand what you mean by moving fast Samantha; but I need to ask you, how are you so fast?" Ron questioned.

"Years and years of practice, I didn't get this fast and strong just by luck." Samantha declared.

"Do you think I'm improving?" Ron asked.

"Definitely, not many people could get this far in only a few sessions." Samantha stated.

"Glad to know you think I'm improving. Do you think Chelsea has anymore remedies?" Ron questioned.

"She should; she's probably going to be mad at both of us for using all her remedies." Samantha said.

"Is she really?" Ron asked.

"No, she might be irritated, but not mad. It's really hard to get her mad." Samantha stated.

So Ron and Samantha practiced for about another hour. Then they headed back to the common room.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Later that night the Elementals were sitting in the common room.

"So how did your boxing session with Ron go Samantha?" Jimmy asked.

"It went well. He's really showing a lot of improvement." Samantha replied.

"Well, at least he didn't need a lot of my bruise elixir today." Chelsea declared.

"Why are you so annoyed about it? You can always make more remedies." Bethany stated.

"Yeah, well do you know how hard it is to sneak around and brew these remedies?" Chelsea questioned.

"Yeah, it is hard to go around school and not run into anyone this year." Amelia declared.

"Well, we've been doing it for years. So you really shouldn't complain about it." Samantha said.

Chelsea just stuck out her tongue.

Then they heard someone entering through the portrait hole, it was Harry, he looked quite flabbergasted.

"Harry, what'd you find out?" Amelia asked.

"Voldemort has been keeping himself alive by using horcruxes." Harry declared.

"Horcruxes?" Samantha questioned.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**Hi! Sorry for the lateness of this chapter, but two or three more chapters and we'll be done with this story! Thanks again to my coauthor DevilDragon8 for all her help. Pleeease read and review. See you guys in the next chapter! **


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14: Revealing the Familiars and telling the Truth**

The next day the Elementals were walking into the Forbidden Forest to go train.

"So, Voldemort was able to make himself immortal by attaching parts of his soul in random objects." Samantha said.

"It makes sense though. When he set the basilisk on Moaning Myrtle 50 years ago, he attached his soul to one of his own possessions, the diary." Amelia said.

"Ok, so from what Harry told us, two horcruxes are destroyed, but where are the rest?" Chelsea questioned.

"I don't know, but I bet you anything that he's going to have Harry help him find the rest." Jimmy stated.

"Of course he is. Who else would he ask?" Bethany commented.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

After about two hours of training the Elementals decided to take a break.

"I must say, you guys never stop improving." Skye declared.

"Thanks Skye." Amelia replied.

"That was meant to be a compliment right?" Bethany questioned.

"Believe me Bethany; we would never make such a nasty comment." Abhay stated.

"Yeah, otherwise we would have made one, years ago." Gollum declared.

"Gollum shut up." Jimmy stated.

"Boy you two are really annoying." Chelsea commented.

"I think all of you are annoying." Samantha stated

"Every single one of you is annoying." Claw stated.

"Shut up Claw." Samantha said.

"Will all of you calm down, please this quarreling is unnecessary. Ow!" Arrow suddenly yelled.

Everyone turned to see Arrow on the ground, with an arrow in her left front leg.

"Oh no, Arrow, are you okay?" Chelsea said running over to her Kelpie's side.

"There's an arrow in her leg, what do you think?!" Jimmy exclaimed.

"Jimmy this is not time to be a smart ass!" Amelia exclaimed.

"Woah Amelia, did you just curse?" Samantha questioned.

"Where did it come from?" Bethany questioned.

"Centaurs, they're hunting deep with woods. One of the arrows must have gone astray." Amelia said looking deeper into the forest.

"Ok, everybody just calm down. I'll be fine." Arrow stated.

"But there's an arrow stuck in your leg, do we take it out? I don't know how to handle animal injuries like this!" Chelsea exclaimed.

"Chelsea, she's right, we need to keep calm. There's only one person who we can trust to help us with this, and that's Hagrid." Samantha declared.

"But we aren't supposed to tell anyone about the familiars, at least not yet, and we all know Hagrid can't keep a secret." Bethany stated.

"Yes, but we need help, and plus, we just won't tell him where exactly we are." Samantha declared.

"And how are we going to do that?" Amelia asked.

"We'll blindfold him the whole way here of course." Samantha replied.

"Okay, what other choice do we have? We really need help." Bethany said.

"Okay, Claw come with me, we have to go get Hagrid." Samantha stated.

"Can I eat him?" Claw questioned.

"No you can't." Samantha replied.

"Dammit." Claw said.

Anyone want to come with me?" Samantha asked.

"I'll come." Jimmy volunteered.

"Okay, the rest of you stay here with Arrow, try and minimize the pain somehow." Samantha stated.

And Samantha and Jimmy flew toward Hagrid's hut on Claw's back.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Samantha told Claw to land by the path into the forest behind Hagrid's hut so Hagrid wouldn't freak out about a Peruvian Viper Tooth at his front door.

Samantha and Jimmy quickly rushed to the Hagrid's front door and began pounding on it. After about five seconds Hagrid answered.

"Hello Samantha, Jimmy, what can I do for you two?" Hagrid asked.

"Hagrid you have to come with us quickly!" Samantha stated.

"Why?" Hagrid questioned.

"We found an injured creature." Jimmy declared.

"What kind of creature; and where would it be?" Hagrid asked.

"There's no time for that, here just put this one and let's go!" Samantha demanded handing him a blindfold.

"Why are you making me blindfold myself?" Hagrid questioned.

"Because we really can't let you see where exactly we're going, just please follow us and help this poor creature." Jimmy said.

"Alright." Hagrid replied.

So Samantha and Jimmy lead him onto Claw's back and they flew back into the forest.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Once Claw landed Samantha and Jimmy helped him off the dragon's back. Hagrid took of the blindfold to see what he was riding on.

"Blimey, I was riding on the back of a Peruvian Vipertooth!" Hagrid exclaimed.

"Yes Hagrid, this is Claw, he's my familiar." Samantha said introducing Hagrid to her familiar.

"Hi." Claw greeted Hagrid.

"Nice to meet you Mr. Hagrid. I'm Skye, Amelia's familiar." Skye said flying right up to Hagrid.

"Hi, I'm Abhay and I'm Bethany's familiar." The Acromantula greeted.

"What's up? I'm Gollum, Jimmy's familiar." The tiny gnome greeted.

"Nice to meet you Hagrid. I'm Arrow, Chelsea's familiar." Arrow greeted from her spot on the ground.

"How is it that three of you have such dangerous man-eaters as your familiars?" Hagrid asked.

"Oh, they don't eat human flesh." Chelsea declared.

"Yes, we refrained from eating such flesh long ago." Arrow said.

"Sometimes we like to munch on the occasional roaming wizard though." Claw commented.

"Claw, please, now is not the time to be making jokes about eating people." Samantha stated.

"Why, you threaten to eat people all the time." Claw defended.

"Both of you stop! Hagrid, could you please help Arrow? She got hit by a stray arrow, and we don't know how to deal with these kinds of animal injuries." Chelsea explained.

"Don't you worry Chelsea; I can have her leg fixed in no time." Hagrid declared. "By the way, does Dumbledore no about these creatures?"

"Yes Hagrid, he does." Bethany confirmed.

Hagrid did help, and after Samantha gave him a ride back to his hut. He enjoyed it even more now that he knew what he was riding, but he still complained about being blindfolded.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_Later that night_

Harry told the Elementals only moments ago that he and Dumbledore where going on some sort of journey to find a horcrux. He also said that Dumbledore wanted to talk to all of them in the Astronomy tower. The Elementals were curious as to why, but they figured there was no point arguing with him. Besides, they had a few things to say to him.

"Are you sure we should do this now?" Bethany questioned.

"He wants to talk to us about something, but if that's want he wants he's going to have to listen to us too." Samantha declared.

"She's right; we need to put all of this to an end now." Jimmy said.

When the Elementals arrived at the Astronomy tower they saw Dumbledore standing by the railing.

"Hello children." Dumbledore greeted without turning around.

"Harry said you wanted to talk to us, about what?" Amelia questioned.

"Harry and I are going to search for another horcrux. I merely ask that you wait here for me and Mr. Potter to return." Dumbledore requested.

"We'll wait here sir, but not because you asked us too." Chelsea declared.

"We'll do it because Harry is our friend and we care about him." Bethany added.

"We've been thinking a lot lately Dumbledore, about what you've done to us." Jimmy stated.

"You treated us like pets. Took us away from our families and left us without contact with them for six years now; and you left us in the dark, giving us little information about everything." Amelia confirmed.

"But we have decided that have gotten over all of that, but I'm afraid that we can never forgive you for what you have put us through." Samantha declared.

"I understand children, and I do appreciate you telling me that." Dumbledore replied.

Suddenly they heard a noise, and realized that they had another guest in the astronomy tower, Professor Snape.

"I think we will give both of you a few minutes." Samantha said.

So the Elementals went down stairs and headed back to the common room for a few minutes.

"We're going to be up there for a while. What should we do up there?" Chelsea asked.

"I can get my tarot cards and we can do a reading up there." Samantha suggested.

"That'd be pretty cool actually; you haven't done one in a while." Amelia stated.

"Well, I guess this is going to be an interesting night." Jimmy declared.

"I bet it will be." Bethany said.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**Hi! So only two or three more chapters until the end! Hagrid knows about the familiars. Hopefully he won't blab. Thanks again to my coauthor DevilDragon8 for all these awesome ideas. Pleeease review! See you in the next chapter! **


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15: Feelings**

It was getting dark out now and the Elementals were sitting in the Astronomy tower, and Samantha was giving everyone tarot card readings. She was currently doing a reading on Amelia.

"This card represents something in your life that is causing you confusion or great concern. Be cautious and careful in the decisions you make, and be sure to think before you act." Samantha read.

"That was really good Samantha. I think I understand what it's talking about." Amelia declared.

"Really?" Samantha questioned.

"Yeah." Amelia replied.

After that Samantha did a reading for Chelsea. Once Chelsea cut the deck into four piles, she picked up a card form the first pile. Samantha looked for the card in her little tarot card booklet and read what it send under the meaning of the specific card.

"This card represents something in your life that is currently causing you feelings of joy in your life. Keep a close watch on people who you care for. Unexpected events are likely to bring about trouble." Samantha said reading from her tarot card booklet.

"Wow Samantha, that actually makes a lot of sense." Chelsea stated.

"So how accurate was I?" Samantha asked.

"Very accurate." Chelsea replied.

"I think I know what the joy in her life is." Amelia stated.

"Would it happen to be Neville?" Bethany asked teasingly.

"Oh when are you going to stop?" Chelsea questioned.

"Never." Bethany stated.

Chelsea just glared Bethany and Amelia, who were now hysterically laughing. Suddenly they were both splashed in the face with cold water.

"Hey, where did you get water from?" Amelia questioned.

Chelsea pointed to a water bottle that she had right next to her on the floor.

"That's not fair, we shouldn't be using our elements here, and if we fool around with them we might lose your humanity to them." Bethany declared.

"Bethany, there's always going to be that danger when we use our elements." Jimmy stated.

"Besides, we all learned some pretty good control ever since we discovered that fact." Samantha added.

"Still, why should Chelsea get to fool around with her element right now?" Bethany complained.

"Who said only she could do it?" Samantha said with a smirk, throwing a small fireball in front of Chelsea's feet.

"Hey!" Chelsea yelled extinguishing the flame.

"That was funny Samantha, but not as funny as this." Bethany said walking toward Jimmy and poking his arm.

"Ouch, did you just shock me?" Jimmy questioned.

"Yes I did." Bethany said mischievously.

"You're going to pay for that." Jimmy declared.

Jimmy used his mind to lift the floor board in front of him slightly causing Bethany to fall backwards.

"Hey!" Bethany exclaimed.

"Not bad Jimmy." Amelia said.

Then she breathed air right out of her mouth, and it was actually strong enough to make Jimmy lose his balance and fall backwards.

"But that was better." Amelia declared.

The Elementals fooled around with each other for almost an hour, and a few seconds right after they stopped there was a fast whooshing sound. They looked to see that Harry and Dumbledore. Harry was currently acting like a crutch for the elderly professor.

"Harry what happened?" Samantha questioned.

"He had to drink something poisonous in order to retrieve the horcrux. Don't worry sir; I'll go get Madam Pomfrey." Harry told Dumbledore.

"No, get Severus, please." Professor Dumbledore said.

Harry looked like he didn't trust Dumbledore's decision, but he headed down the stairs. Then everyone heard a door opening and closing below.

"Hide yourselves below, all, of you. Don't speak or be seen by anybody without my permission. Whatever happens, it's imperative you stay below. Do as I say. Trust me." Dumbledore stated.

Sorry Harry and the Elementals moved down to the level below them and hid behind some boxes.

"_Why did we listen to him?" _Bethany questioned.

"_I don't know, but I have a really bad feeling about what's going to happen next." _Samantha declared.

Harry and the Elementals saw Malfoy walking up the steps with wand in hand.

Then they heard Dumbledore start talking with Draco, it seemed like an argument between any elder and teenager at first until Dumbledore told Draco that he was no assassin. Draco argued back by mentioning that he's done things. Dumbledore mentioned the things right after this statement, such as cursing Katie and replacing a bottle of mead with poison.

"_Mead, wait, so he's the reason Ron got poisoned!" _Jimmy realized.

"_Guys, there are a lot more footsteps approaching." _ Amelia stated.

"_She's right, I'd say there are more than four or five people heading this way." _Chelsea added.

Then they heard Malfoy mention a vanishing cabinet in the Room of Requirement and how there was a passage between it and another one in Borgin and Burkes.

"_Wait, then that means…" _ Bethany thought.

"_Death Eaters, he helped death eaters get into Hogwarts." _ Samantha finished.

On cue, about five death eaters, including Bellatrix and Greyback walked up the steps. Dumbledore remained calm while talking to them, and Bellatrix was repeatedly urging Draco to kill Dumbledore.

Suddenly the Elementals felt another presence in the room. They turned to with their wands pointed out, only to see Snape standing a few feet in front of them. He gave them all the "keep quiet" gesture before walking up the steps.

"_What's he doing?" _Jimmy thought.

"_I don't know, but my gut is telling me that he's not going to stop them." _ Chelsea declared.

After Snape stopped Bellatrix from pressuring Draco, they saw him look at Dumbledore.

"Severus, please." They heard Dumbledore said.

And then the Elementals heard the worst words you could possibly hear in the wizard world.

"Avada Kedavra." Snape said pointing his wand at Dumbledore.

And then Harry and the Elementals watched as Dumbledore's body fell from the tower.

"_Oh My God!" _The Elementals said in unison.

They then focused their attention to Harry; he looked so still you could tell he was upset. As soon as all the death eaters left he ran right after him.

The Elementals just looked at each other before chasing after Harry.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Harry and the Elementals eventually caught up with all the death eaters outside. Bellatrix had just set fire to Hagrid's hut!

"_Oh no Hagrid!" _ Bethany exclaimed.

"_Don't worry Bethany, he's not in there." _ Amelia declared.

Harry was running right ahead of them.

"Snape he trusted you!" Harry yelled. "Incarcerous." Fight back you coward! Fight back!" Harry yelled.

Suddenly Harry was on the ground, groaning in pain. Bellatrix was torturing him. The Elementals quickly rushed to his side.

"No, he belongs to the Dark Lord, they all do." Snape declared.

Bellatrix lowered her wand and walked away. Snape started to follow her, but Harry got up again.

"Sectumsempra!" He yelled. Snape only blocked the spell and threw a jinx at Harry, knocking him down.

Snape began to approach the six Gryffindors. The Elementals had their wands pointed at him.

"_If he gets any closer we'll have to attack." _Samantha declared.

"You dare use my own spells against me Potter?" Snape questioned.

"_His own spell, wait that means…" _Jimmy thought.

"Yes. I'm the Half Blood Prince." Snape declared.

"_What?!" _Bethany exclaimed.

"_Snape is the Half Blood Prince?" _Chelsea questioned.

And with that said Snape just disappeared.

"_Guys, I need to try and tame the flames." _ Samantha stated.

"_Wait Samantha let me help." _ Chelsea said.

"_No Chelsea. I understand you could get rid of that fire too, but if you try to it would be too obvious to all the death eaters." _Samantha confirmed.

"_She's right Chelsea." _Jimmy stated.

So Samantha concentrated on the flames and managed to bring them down, they weren't completely gone, but they were a lot less severe.

They all then proceeded to help the now trembling Harry up on his feet; and then they looked at the sky.

"Come on, we have to get back to everyone else." Samantha declared.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Harry and The Elementals made their way to the court yard, where they found, the professor, and nearly all of the student population, minus Slytherin. Dumbledore's dead body lay only a few feet in front of everyone.

Harry ran right toward it. The Elementals wanted to go over and comfort him, but they knew they couldn't. As sad as it was that Dumbledore was dead, they made it clear to themselves and him that they could not forgive him. So instead Samantha, Amelia, and Bethany stood beside Hermione and Ron just watching. Chelsea found Neville and exchanged sad looks with him before they both grabbed each other's hands and held on tightly. Jimmy found Katie standing not too far away from Luna and exchanged looks with her. After seeing the sadness in her expression he held his hand out to her, which she gladly accepted. Ginny stepped out of the crowd and went over to Harry; within seconds Harry was clinging to her and sobbing. Professor McGonagall raised her wand to the sky and a white light illuminated. Soon the Elementals saw everyone else begin to do the same. Samantha, Bethany, and Amelia lifted theirs, Jimmy, still holding Katie's hand, did raised his, and Chelsea still holding Neville's hand did the same. Soon there were a million white lights, and the dark mark in the sky was gone. The Elementals only continued to watch as their friend sobbed for the loss of his mentor.

"_We still will never forgive you Dumbledore, but we will Promise you this…We will continue to help Harry…and end this war." _Samantha declared.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**Hi! Sooo sad, but on the bright side, only one or two more chapters and this story is complete. Thank you to DevilDragon8 for her continuous help with all these stories. Pleeease review! See you guys in the next chapter! **


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16: A whole new mission**

Dumbledore's funeral was quite a depressing event. The whole school of course was in attendance, but Ministry officials ended up showing up as well. So again the Elementals had to keep Amelia from going near Percy. It wasn't very difficult to do that however once they realized that Umbridge was there as well, so they also had to keep Samantha from trying to kill the Pink Bitch in front of the minister of magic.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_The Next Day_

The Elementals decided to go wait for Harry, Ron, and Hermione to show up.

"Do you think we should have gone with him?" Chelsea questioned.

"And what, look around the office of a man we didn't like?" Samantha asked.

"Yeah Chels, it might have taken some of us longer to realize the true nature of Dumbledore's actions…but we made it clear that none of can forgive him." Amelia reminded.

"Yeah, it would only bring up feelings of grief." Jimmy added.

"Yeah, this is another thing that Harry just needs to do by himself." Bethany said.

"I guess that's true." Chelsea stated.

A few minutes later the Trio showed up. Harry and Hermione went to stand by the railing while Ron sat in the middle of the room by the giant globe.

"Do you think he would have done it, Draco?" Hermione questioned.

"No, he was lowering his wand. In the end it was Snape. It was always Snape." Harry stated.

"I knew something was up with him ever since we found out that he was a death eater." Samantha declared.

"Yeah, his creepy aura was did make him very suspicious too." Chelsea added.

"Still, a Hogwarts professor killing the head master?" Bethany questioned.

"It is sadly ironic." Amelia commented.

"And I did nothing." Harry declared.

"Harry there was nothing you could do. There was nothing any of us could do." Jimmy stated.

Harry then handed the locket that he and Dumbledore retrieved from the cave to Hermione.

"It's fake. Open it." Harry said.

Hermione opened the locket and pulled out a note that was inside of it.

"To the Dark Lord

I know I will be dead long before you read this but I want you to know that it was I who discovered your secret. I have stolen the real Horcrux and intend to destroy it as soon as I can. I face death in the hope that when you meet your match you will be mortal once more.

R.A.B." The note read.

"R.A.B.?" Jimmy questioned.

"Who's R.A.B.?" Chelsea asked.

"Don't know. But whoever they are, they have the real horcrux." Harry stated.

"But they could be dead by now." Bethany declared.

"Which means it was all a waste, all of it." Harry declared.

"That doesn't mean that we don't need to find the real horcrux." Samantha stated.

Harry and Hermione then looked at Ron who gave them a slight smile.

"Ron's okay with it you know, you and Ginny." Hermione stated.

"Well we'd hope he'd be. I mean we're all fine with Chelsea and Neville, and Jimmy and Katie." Bethany confirmed.

"Bethany please this is no time to be teasing me about who my boyfriend is." Chelsea stated.

"I wasn't I was just making a point." Bethany said.

"But if I were you, when he's around, I'd keep the snogging to a minimum." Hermione said.

The Elementals laughed a little.

"I'm not coming back. I need to finish whatever Dumbledore started. And I don't know where that will lead me, but I'll let you all know where I am when I can." Harry stated.

"I've always admired your courage Harry. But sometimes, you can be really thick. You don't really believe that you'll be able to find all these horcruxes by yourself do?" Hermione questioned. "You need us Harry."

"You need all of us Harry." Chelsea declared.

"We're your friends, and we'll do anything to help you Harry." Amelia stated.

"And don't you dare tell us no, because we're helping you whether you like it or not." Samantha declared.

The Elementals and Ron went to join Harry and Hermione.

"I never realized until now how beautiful this place is." Harry stated.

"Yeah." Bethany stated.

The eight friends watched as Fawkes, Dumbledore's phoenix flew by and out toward the lake.

"_But we all know it won't be for much longer." _ Jimmy thought.

"_That's why we need to do all we can to put a stop to this war." _ Samantha declared.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_The next day_

After a very melancholy end of the year feast, and a long silent train ride and taxi ride, the Elementals found themselves back at the beach house. When they got inside they found that the Elementals were already waiting for them on the deck outside, so they opened the back door and went outside.

"Hi guys. We heard what happened. How do you all feel?" Arrow questioned.

"Well, it was upsetting, but we didn't even like him, so we're not taking it too hard." Chelsea declared.

"Harry's a whole different story though." Jimmy commented.

"Yeah, well I guess he has every right to be." Gollum stated.

"By the way, the snowy owl dropped by a while ago and left you guys a letter." Skye stated.

"A letter, from whom?' Amelia asked.

"Don't ask us, we don't know." Claw said.

So Samantha went over to the kitchen table picked up the letter and opened it. It read:

"_Hello my grandchildren,_

_I hope that you are all feeling well after the recent events that have occurred. It has come to my attention that you will not be returning to Hogwarts in next term in order to help Harry hunt for the Dark Lord's horcruxes. So I am assuming that you will be using your battle outfits most of the time. So I have charmed them so they can never get dirty, you will find them all in your trunks in your rooms. Although you will be helping Harry, I do not believe that he will not need your assistance until summer's end. So I am going to need you all to go out and take out as many death eaters as possible; with Dumbledore gone there will be many more on the loose. I will let you all have some time to pack and relax first, but I suggest that you all start as soon as possible. Good luck children. I shall be watching over you all the whole time._

_Grandpa Merlin_

"So we have to go out and kill again?" Bethany asked. She clearly wasn't happy about it.

"He's right, with Dumbledore gone there'll be more death eaters at large than before." Amelia confirmed.

"Why don't we go unpack, check out our outfits, and relax for an hour or two? Then we'll get to work." Samantha suggested.

"Okay, let's go." Jimmy said.

So the Elementals went to their separate rooms and opened the trunks with their battle outfits in them. **(AN: I know that I mentioned some of the outfits in pervious stories, but I didn't do every outfit for all the Elementals, so I'm going to list them all.)**

_In Samantha's Room_

Samantha went over to the trunk by her bed and pulled out her battle outfits. First she pulled out her summer outfit, which consisted of a red camouflage sports bra, black running shorts, and black sneakers. Next she pulled out her winter outfit which consisted of a red t-shirt, black wrist length fingerless gloves, black camouflage cargo pants, and gray sneakers. Finally she pulled out her fall/spring outfit; it consisted of a black camouflage t-shirt, red knee shorts, and black sneakers.

"I wonder how this charm works." Samantha said to herself.

She then got an idea. She took her lighter out of her pocket and brought it to the sleeve of her red t-shirt, close enough to singe it a little, but not close enough to burn it. The sleeve turned black but then within a second it was red again.

"Cool." Samantha said.

_In Chelsea's room_

Chelsea went over to the trunk at the end of her bed and began pulling out her battle outfits. First she pulled out her summer outfit; it consisted out a baby blue strapless mid-thigh length dress, dark blue biker shorts, and dark blue open-toed ankle boots. Next she pulled out her winter outfit which consisted of a baby blue turtle neck knee length dress, dark blue leggings, and dark blue and white faux fur knee length boots. Finally she pulled out her fall/spring outfit; it consisted of a turquoise t-shirt, dark blue capris, and navy sneakers.

"I wonder what Grandpa meant when he said the outfits cleaned themselves." She said to herself.

So, she took the cap off her water bottle and poured some of it on one of her faux fur boots. Within a second the boot was completely dry.

"This is definitely a handy charm Grandpa used." She said.

_In Bethany's Room_

Bethany went over to her trunk by her desk and pulled out her battle outfits. First she pulled out her summer outfit which consisted of a light purple tank top, very, very dark purple shorts, and yellow converse all-star high top sneakers. Next she pulled out her winter outfit; it consisted of a dark purple long-sleeved turtle neck knee length dress, light purple leggings, and yellow converse all-star sneakers (low tops). Finally she pulled out her fall spring outfit which consisted of a purple t-shirt, yellow skinny jeans, and dark purple boots.

"I wonder what grandpa meant by a cleaning charm?" Bethany asked herself.

So she decided to test it. She went over to her dresser and grabbed a bottle of body lotion. Then she squirted some in her hands and rubbed it over her purple tank top. Within a second the lotion just disappeared.

"Oh thank God, now we don't need to put these in the wash anymore." Bethany said to herself.

_In Amelia's room_

Amelia went over to the trunk next to her bed and started pulling out her battle outfits. First she pulled out her summer outfit; it consisted of a silver t-shirt, white shorts, and white sneakers. Then she pulled out her winter outfit which consisted of a white long-sleeved sweater dress, silver leggings, and silver UGG boots. Finally she pulled out her fall/spring outfit; it consisted of a white spaghetti strap dress that ended an inch above the knee and had silver flowers on it, a silver zip-up sweater shirt, and silver knee high boots.

"Grandpa said these would clean themselves, but how?" Amelia asked.

Curious, she took a pen from her desk and drew a small line on her white shorts. The line was gone within a second.

"Wow, now this is going to come in handy." She declared.

_In Jimmy's Room_

Jimmy went over to the trunk by his desk and started taking out his battle outfits. First he took out his summer outfit which consisted of a dark green t-shirts, light brown knee shorts, and dark drown sneakers. Then he pulled out his winter outfit; it consisted of a dark drown long-sleeved shirt, blue jeans, and dark green sneakers. Finally he took out his fall/spring outfit which consisted of a light brown t-shirt, dark brown and green camouflage knee shorts, and dark brown sneakers.

"I wonder how the cleaning charm works." Jimmy said to himself.

So he decided to test it out. He pulled out a chocolate frog from his backpack, and quickly caught it before it could jump away. He took the frog and rubbed its body against his green sneakers. Within a second the chocolate stain was gone.

"That was pretty cool." He stated.

"_Hey guys?" _Samantha asked everyone telepathically.

"_Yeah?"_ The others replied.

"_I think we should rest now before we go out." _ Samantha stated.

"_Okay." _Bethany said.

"_Works for me."_ Chelsea declared.

"_Yeah, we're going to need it."_ Amelia stated.

"_It's going to be another long summer."_ Jimmy declared.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**Yaaay! We made our set deadline; I hope you guys enjoyed this story. DevilDragon8 and I will be starting the next one soon. Pleeease review. We'd like to know what you thought and what you would like to see in the next story. Thanks for reading and see you guys in the next story! **


End file.
